Paréntesis
by Schala S
Summary: Luego de sobrevivir a un ataque de los androides, Mai se topa con un malherido Trunks en medio del campo de batalla. ¿Podrá, al mantenerlo cautivo, conseguir lo que sólo podría obtener de la Corporación Cápsula? ¿Y si en vez conseguir las herramientas para concretar su venganza descubriera a un muchacho sumamente especial? One shot! Mirai Trunks x Mirai Mai


**Disclaimer**: Akira Toriyama es el dueño de _Dragon Ball_.

* * *

Esta historia es parte del **Lemon Fanfiction II**,organizado por la página de Facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.

Por sorteo, me tocó:

Pareja: Mirai Trunks x Mai

Elemento: esposas

Lugar: en el aire

* * *

**PARÉNTESIS**

* * *

—un escape de la realidad—

* * *

**«Tenía miedo: del contacto, de los besos, de no gustarle, de no ser bastante para ella».**

(Bernhard Schlink, _El lector_)

* * *

«Fuegos artificiales»; las palabras que su mente susurraba por instinto en cada oportunidad. Aquella vez, al repetirlas como tenía por costumbre, la mujer se reprendió negando al aire, la cabeza a un lado y al otro, diciendo «no» una y otra vez. Ojalá fueran fuegos artificiales, se dijo; eso haría las cosas más simples.

Eso daría a lo inexplicable una lógica absurda.

Sin más, entregó el azul de sus ojos a la contemplación: estallidos dorados aquí, allá, por todas partes; eran el mundo entero, todo cuanto existía. Brillaban tanto que enceguecían; enceguecían al punto de sumir al espectador en un estado de ensoñación. Mai dejó de sostenerse de la pared derruida que le servía de escondite; las rodillas se le estamparon en el piso y de su boca escaparon extraños sonidos. No eran sollozos ni jadeos, no eran gemidos; parecían un chillido y simbolizaban el terror que la llenaba, aquel del cual no se percataba y que jamás querría reconocer. Un nuevo fuego artificial, y asomó la cabeza hacia el exterior.

—¡Malditos...! ¡Me las pagarán!

—¡Ay, niño! ¿No te aburres de decir siempre el mismo discursito?

—Jamás nos ganarás.

Risas.

—¡Jamás!

Antes de que un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaran ante sus ojos, Mai vio a aquel de los tres a quien no conocía, el que estaba cometiendo la locura de enfrentársele a los androides. Era joven, su cabello era dorado y su poder no era suficiente.

Iba a morir.

Uno más, uno de muchos, a morir.

Un fuego artificial que no era tal ni lo sería explotó cerca de ella. Mai se aferró a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. _A__sí era_, de hecho. Lo demás fue borroso. Era pleno atardecer, quizá de martes o a lo mejor de domingo; saber qué fecha era, qué día de la semana estaba pisando, no era un dato relevante, pues en el infierno los días pasaban uno tras otro sin más, como anécdotas efímeras. En el infierno regido por los androides, esas eran las reglas del juego. Cuando el silencio se apoderó del entorno, tardó minutos en reaccionar ante los hechos. Por fin abrió los ojos; escuchó susurros en la lejanía.

—Se han ido —anunció un desconocido.

Entonces, pasos, todos ellos presurosos, vertiginosos. Llantos, lamentos, despedidas; lo de siempre. Qué horror saber costumbre aquello que resulta tan injusto, vivir con la muerte al lado y no hallar esperanza en ninguna parte, jamás.

Esta era la realidad.

—Se han ido —repitió otra voz. Era un muchacho de unos quince años y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¡No sabemos si volverán, señora! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Detrás de él, una mujer de unos sesenta años, corpulenta y ojerosa, se acercó al muchachito y lo sujetó del brazo. Con más fuerza de la que parecía tener, lo arrastró lejos de Mai.

—Deja a esa loca y vamos, hijo.

El muchacho la miró por última vez. Mai llenó de desprecio su mirada y le dio la espalda. Se fue, y Mai al fin se levantó. Estaba sola.

Como desde hacía diez años lo estaba.

Tenía experiencia suficiente con los androides como para saber que no volverían, por lo menos no inmediatamente. Es que ellos eran como niños: cuando se aburrían del juguete, lo dejaban y buscaban otro. Diecisiete y Dieciocho destruían todo lo que se les cruzaba y se marchaban, aburridos cuando sólo escombros quedaban. Podían tardar días, semanas o años en volver a esa zona; era imposible saberlo. Mientras, buscarían diversión en otra parte y la rueda volvería a girar. Aún, se calculaba, quedaba la mitad de la población de la Tierra con vida. Eso los entusiasmaba, de seguro.

Caminó por los escombros no sin antes asegurarse, al revisar su morral, de que no había perdido lo único de valor que llevaba encima: dos cápsulas, una de un aero-coche anticuado y otra de un refrigerador que hacía poco había podido conseguir, después de saquear un refugio abandonado. Las tenía, por suerte. Suspiró. Podría volver al precario refugio que llamaba hogar.

«Esa loca», pensó entonces, recordando lo que hacía instantes había sucedido. En los alrededores, así la llamaban, «la loca», «esa loca de chaquetilla militar». «Dicen que pertenecía a un movimiento extremista que iba contra el Rey», «dicen que estaba en el ejército mundial que los androides masacraron al poco tiempo de su aparición». «Quedó loca, habla sola, no se relaciona con nadie».

«Está loca, déjenla».

Se cruzó de brazos, su actitud triunfante y su ego intacto. No iba a dejar que, a semejantes alturas, los dichos de las personas la afectaran. Atravesó el lugar de la batalla pensando en ello, en sus ideales, en la misión que aún la llenaba de entusiasmo. No lo había olvidado ni lo olvidaría, pensó al acariciar la estrella roja emparchada en su pecho; aún pensaba en ello.

En Shuu y en el Gran Pilaf. Especialmente en el último.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, nunca vio el piso. No vio aquello que le obstruía el camino. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tropezó y cayó sobre algo caliente que se le esparció por el pecho. Sangre.

Gritó sacudiendo las manos, sus ademanes un tanto ridículos por lo exagerados, intentando que la mancha no se propagara por su chaquetilla. Inútil, porque ya era tarde. En todo parecía serlo, al juzgar por el desolador paisaje que la rodeaba, a ella y a todos, cada día.

—¡Maldita sea...!

Se sentó, fastidiada. Al hacerlo, sintió algo blando contra las nalgas, como si la roca en la que creía estar sentada, de hecho, no fuera...

—¡AH!

Saltó como un resorte. Manchada de sangre ajena, de pie sobre un charco rojo, volteó lentamente, suplicando que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Y sí era.

Un cadáver.

Normalmente, cuando se topaba con un muerto salía corriendo, harta de encontrarse con esa imagen tanto en los sueños como en la realidad; sin embargo, no lo hizo, no esta vez. No lo hizo porque el rostro que estaba ante ella era, o parecía ser, distinto. ¿Por qué? Arrugó su chaquetilla apretándose el pecho. ¿Qué era ese sentir? ¿Era empatía? Desacostumbrada al contacto o bien a la mera compañía humana, Mai no supo distinguirlo; se arrodilló junto al muerto y cerró los ojos, como si intentara rezarle a un dios en el cual no creía. Unos segundos de silencio, y abrió los ojos y estudió las facciones del fallecido: su rostro estaba cubierto de polvo y sangre, pero aun así dejaba ver juventud e inocencia, pureza. Qué joven, se dijo Mai. Luego, su ropa: chaqueta azul, pantalones grises, musculosa negra, botas naranjas. Una espada colgaba de su hombro... ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso el chico rubio que peleaba con los androides...?

¿Acaso los fuegos artificiales la habían confundido?

Y entonces vio aquello que desató todo lo demás, todo lo que entre ella y él acaecería desde ese preciso instante: en uno de los brazos, un parche de la Corporación Cápsula pareció brillar ante sus ojos, como un fuego artificial de esos que lanzaban por las manos los androides.

Nerviosa, hizo memoria: como ningún medio de comunicación quedaba, ninguno salvo la transmisión radial pirata del Reporte de los Humanos Cibernéticos, las noticias viajaban de boca en boca y uno las escuchaba al ir al mercado clandestino en busca de víveres, así como en los pasillos de los distintos refugios, en las gasolineras que aún se atrevían a permanecer junto a las rutas. Una de las noticias que más había escuchado últimamente hablaba de un heredero de la devastada Corporación Cápsula. Era un chico joven, y al parecer era de los pocos que se les enfrentaba a los androides. Tocó el parche y amagó una tétrica sonrisa. Quizá, si aún conservaba familiares, alguno de ellos iría a buscarlo, y entonces ella...

La sonrisa, de un segundo al otro, se le esfumó.

Temblando por la impresión, por el presentimiento, acercó una mano al cuello. Buscó pulso, lo encontró.

—¡No es posible...!

La sonrisa estalló en su boca. Decidida, en un arranque de valiosa convicción, sacó la cápsula del aero-coche y la hizo estallar. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y sujetó al muchacho de las axilas para arrastrarlo. Toda la fuerza que tenía y más fue necesaria para mover ese cuerpo que más que de carne parecía de piedra. Lo logró: lo lanzó en la parte trasera. Detrás de ella observó la sangre y se limpió las manos en la ya manchada chaquetilla, como un acto reflejo. Odiando el olor a sangre que todo parecía llenarlo, entró al coche y arrancó. La radio clandestina hablaba de lo que ella misma había presenciado: nueva masacre en la Capital del Sur, cientos de muertos, cientos de heridos, la gente escapa hacia pueblos cercanos, blablablá. Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo. Inercia la de ese mundo, inercia, costumbre, rutina. La muerte era la más común de las monedas.

—Pronto terminará, Gran Pilaf...

Giró y contempló al muchacho, se fijó en el parche de la Corporación Cápsula. Nada era seguro, pero ese moribundo adolescente podía ser la clave para perpetuar su venganza.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

**...**

Vivía en una vieja casa, o eso parecía haber sido, ubicada en los suburbios de la Capital del Sur. Las personas se hacían hogares donde podían, sencillamente. Ella no sabía nada de los antiguos habitantes de esa casa, pero estaba segura de que estaban muertos, como la mayoría, y no volverían nunca a reclamar lo que les pertenecía. Así que, huyendo de su antiguo hogar, y el anterior, y el anterior, había considerado ideal lo que restaba de ese sitio. Era un solo ambiente, amplio aunque no en exceso, más un baño en la parte de atrás, antes conectado al ambiente por un pasillo que ya no existía. Ocultaba la inexistencia del pasillo con una vieja cortina.

Tenía lo mínimo indispensable: una cocina, una estufa, un ventilador. Un par de ollas y una caja de madera que le servía de armario. Al otro lado de la cama de una plaza y de incomodísimo colchón, pegada de lado a la pared, había improvisado un tocador con unos ladrillos, una tabla y un espejo que de milagro había conservado a lo largo de los años. Las paredes estaban amarillentas y la luz era insuficiente: una única lámpara conectada a una corriente en una punta del cuarto, apoyada en el suelo y cubierta por una gastada pantalla. Sobre el tocador estaba la radio donde, entre reportes y reportes, pasaban música antigua, de su época e incluso aún más vieja. La cama parecía haber sido de hospital al juzgar por los barrotes de hierro con los que estaba construida.

Ese era su mundo.

Llegó al atardecer. No había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda; los refugios más cercanos estaban hacia el oeste de la ciudad, la parte más habitada. En el sur sólo estaba ella, según sabía. Mejor así, se dijo al estacionar en la puerta. Bajó al adolescente con la misma dificultad con la que lo había subido. Era delgado, ¿por qué era tan endemoniadamente pesado? Lo dejó en medio del cuarto maldiciéndolo por la sangre que esparcía por todas partes. ¡Las manchas no iban a salir! Lo vio tan pálido que tuvo que volver a tomarle el pulso para creerse que ese cadáver tenía vida. Y la tenía.

—Eres resistente, niño.

Iba a dejarlo en el suelo, eso había pensado todo el viaje; no lo hizo. Algo, esa suerte de empatía que aún no era capaz de describir, la impulsó a subirlo a la cama. Cuando terminó de acomodarlo boca arriba, casi sin aire, fue al baño por un balde y al armario por el botiquín. Lista, empezó.

Lo sentó y le quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, la chaqueta y la musculosa. Vio una herida en el costado, en la zona del riñón, y supo que esa era una de las grandes fuentes de sangre. Lavar la herida con un trapo, compresas, vendas en cada herida recibida. Una bandita en su mejilla derecha para tapar un raspón. Se levantó y llevó las manos al cinturón de él. Un rojo furioso le manchó el rostro.

—Sólo es un niño, Mai —dijo, riéndose patéticamente de sí misma—. No tiene nada de malo.

Desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas. Milagrosamente, no parecía estar fracturado, ¿de qué material eran sus huesos? No obstante, una enorme mancha roja en el muslo izquierdo no se veía nada bien. Un fuego artificial había impactado directamente allí, sin dudas. Para vendar la herida entera necesitaba sacarle el pantalón. Apenada, lo hizo, pensando cada segundo en el dulce sabor de la venganza, en que él era de la Corporación Cápsula, en lo que un contacto así podía significarle.

En el rescate que pensaba pedir a cambio de su vida.

Sin más pantalón ni botas, sólo la ropa interior negra cubría la desnudez del muchacho. Separó sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. La única manera de vendarle la pierna ensangrentada era mantenerla levantada, y la única manera de hacerlo, se le ocurrió, era apoyando la pierna sobre su hombro. Luego de limpiar la herida, lo hizo: al contemplarlo ante ella, con las piernas abiertas, totalmente desmayado, una llama de fuego pareció prenderse sobre la piel de su rostro.

—Sólo es un niño, idiota...

Un niño muy hermoso que de niño sólo tenía el rostro.

Lo estudió sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, con los pensamientos anulados. Su cuerpo era de piedra, efectivamente: estaba tan trabajado que parecía esculpido por el más talentoso escultor. Cada músculo en su lugar, tallado. Su piel, aunque notoriamente pálida, se notaba era bronceada, de un color muy particular. Y era suave, tierna, joven. Muy, muy joven.

Demasiado.

Tragó saliva y, furiosa por el lapso que acababa de tener, le vendó el muslo lo más rápido posible. Con más facilidad, le vendó una herida en un tobillo y otra junto a una rodilla. Lo miró: ya no había sangre en su cuerpo, sólo las manchas debajo de él, en el suelo y en ella misma. Satisfecha con la labor, lo observó.

¿Y si despertaba?

¿Y si intentaba huir?

Buscó, bajo la cama, dos pares de esposas que siempre tenía, desde hacía demasiados años, aquellas épocas criminales junto a su señor y su compañero. Se valió de ellas para esposar cada mano del muchacho con un barrote inferior de la cama. Lo observó una vez más y la imagen provocó un algo inexplicable en ella: ese adolescente en el pico de la vida, casi desnudo, esposado a una cama, tiernamente dormido en apariencia, cuando en realidad estaba desmayado y convaleciente…

La sangre pareció circular a toda velocidad por sus venas. Se golpeó la frente con el puño por sonrojarse ante tan extraña escena. Sin más, lo tapó. Así estaba mejor.

Sofocada por el aire viciado del cuarto y asqueada por el rojo que portaba, abrió la única ventana que tenía y corrió al baño a lavarse. Se deshizo de su ropa mientras calentaba agua en la deteriorada tina. No tenía agua caliente, así que lo hacía con leña que, una vez por semana, recolectaba en las afueras. Lista el agua, se hundió en ella y vio como ésta se teñía de un tono rosado.

—Pronto terminará, Gran Pilaf... —susurró al cubrirse el rostro con las manos, sonriendo tranquila, relajada. Convencida—. Pronto, se lo juro...

»Haré todo lo que deba hacer por Usted, Su Excelencia.

* * *

Pasaron tres días, y el muchacho nunca despertó. Seguía vivo y poco a poco recuperaba el color, aunque parecía achicarse por la falta de comida y bebida. Mai se cruzaba de brazos ante él, seria, y se preguntaba cómo podía estar vivo sin comida y sin transfusiones. Cualquier persona en sus condiciones hubiera muerto; él no, él aún parecía aferrarse a la vida con una obstinación casi conmovedora, digna de un muchacho con tanta vida por delante.

Los tres días fueron tiempo suficiente para planear lo que haría. Una vez, en el mundo había existido algo llamado Internet, una esperanza de red mundial que uniría en el mismo espacio virtual a personas de cualquier parte, de punta a punta de la Tierra. Ahora, ese era un sueño lejano que, por el freno a la tecnología y el desarrollo que habían impuesto los androides, no había llegado a expandirse. Considerando la deficiencia de la red telefónica, desaparecida hacía años en la Capital del Sur, para comunicarse con la Corporación Cápsula necesitaría el antiguo sistema de correo. El problema era que el correo ya no funcionaba; lo más común eran los mensajeros, personas que intercambiaban sus servicios de mensajería por refugio o víveres, o cosas elementales para una vida «digna», palabra de distorsionado significado en tan traumatizante realidad.

Se dio tiempo a averiguar dónde podía conseguir un mensajero. Como no tenía a nadie en el mundo, Mai era ignorante al respecto; sólo sabía lo que había escuchado por ahí, en los mismos lugares donde se esparcían los rumores. En la pequeña tienda de víveres ubicada en el norte de la derruida Capital, averiguó todo lo que necesitaba saber: una vez al mes, o al mes y medio, un mensajero recogía todas las cartas cuyo destino era la Capital del Oeste. Según le habían informado a Mai, ese hombre llegaría en diez días. Ahora, eran siete; una semana entera.

Demasiado tiempo.

Aún no había escrito el mensaje. Según los rumores, Bulma Brief, la heredera del imperio de la Corporación Cápsula, se ganaba la vida arreglando medios de transporte; era una de las mejores mecánicas de las que se tenía noción. No sabía que la conocía, que en su adolescencia se había topado con ella y quien fuera su mejor amigo, Goku; no tenía idea de que sí sabía cómo era, de sus facciones, pero estaba casi segura de que el muchacho que yacía en su cama debía ser su hijo.

Genial. No podía ser más afortunada.

Al tercer día, al anochecer, Mai acababa de asearse. Estaba ante el tocador, de espaldas a la cama, vestida tan sólo con una blusa verde aceituna y unos shorts azules, descalza. En su pierna colgaba un revolver dentro de su estuche correspondiente, atado a su muslo. Mientras se aplicaba hojas de aloe vera en la cara, pensó en qué palabras decir en el pedido de rescate. Mentalmente, ensayó: tengo al muchacho, de cabello lila y no más de veinte años. Lo entregaré con vida a cambio de...

Sin saberlo, detrás de ella, mientras ella pensaba en su plan, algo cambió.

Unos párpados temblaron; un corazón anunció que la vida aún estaba en ese cuerpo, cuerpo que, cuando la conciencia llegó, hizo sentir el dolor que lo embargaba al provocar debilidad, adormecimiento, sufrimiento en la totalidad del ser. Los párpados temblaron más, denotaron miedo, furia, impotencia.

Y se abrieron.

Los ojos vislumbraron el ambiente. Uno, dos segundos, y entendieron que jamás habían visto ese lugar. ¿Dónde estoy?, preguntó el fuero interno, el mismo que hizo silencio en el momento en el que los recuerdos arribaron. La mente rememoró: escuché en la radio que los androides estaban en la Capital del Sur. No pude evitarlo: salí disparado hacia allá, sin hacer caso a los ruegos de mamá. Llegué y ellos se rieron de mí, como siempre.

Y peleamos.

Y rieron más.

Y el mundo se oscureció.

Los ojos se nublaron ante el recuerdo de la oscuridad. Lágrimas los cubrían y distorsionaban lo que atisbaban. Los párpados se cerraron y las lágrimas cayeron a cada lado del rostro. Otra vez lo mismo, se dijo el alma; otra vez perdí.

Otra vez, todo cuanto intenté fue en vano.

Los ojos se abrieron de nuevo. Estudiaron la luz bronceada y débil que provenía de alguna parte, única fuente de iluminación, porque la ventana que alcanzaban a ver desde su posición estaba cubierta por una espesa y sucia cortina verde militar. Las pupilas nadaron a través del azul que las encerraba, fueron de un lado al otro; llegaron hacia alguien más, un alguien que se movía; otro ser, otro habitante del infierno. Al ver el cabello negro e infinito, brilloso que era peinado con dedicación, los ojos cayeron en un ensueño que la mente, el alma y el corazón acompañaron.

Qué hermoso cabello se balanceaba ante él.

Las partes del ser se fundieron en lo mismo a través de la contemplación, unidos todos en lo mismo; ojos, cuerpo, alma y corazón. Trunks, al fin consciente del todo, fijó los ojos en el cabello. Lo vio ir, venir, agitarse por el cepillo. ¿Qué tenía ese lacio negro, qué magia domaba? ¿Por qué era tan hipnótico?

¿…Qué cosas se estaba preguntando?

Clavó la mirada en el techo; la culpa se le expandió por el cuerpo y le llegó al corazón. ¿Qué estupideces se le cruzaban por la cabeza? ¿Cómo iba a pensar en esas cosas _justamente _él?

Él, que sólo en matar a los androides pensaba.

Él, que para instaurar la paz en el mundo vivía. Para eso y para nada más.

Nervioso, intentó levantarse; no podía hacerlo. Apenas podía hacer lo que había hecho, mover el cuello y hacer nadar las pupilas. Los párpados se cerraron y se abrieron; se dormía, estaba exhausto.

¿Quién era la persona que lo acompañaba?

Luchando contra el cansancio y el dolor, hizo un esfuerzo en pos de levantar las manos. Unas esposas chocaron contra los barrotes de hierro de la cama, provocando un ruido espantoso.

¿Por qué estaba esposado?

Un segundo después, literal, Mai estaba en el suelo. Arrodillada junto a él, en una espectacular pose que denotaba experiencia con armas, apretó la pistola contra la frente de Trunks. En su gesto había una inquebrantable frialdad.

Trunks luchó con sus párpados, les suplicó que no cayeran, no ahora, porque ella estaba en ventaja absoluta. Devastado física y emocionalmente, se recordó que los androides no sólo mataban, sino que también deformaban: las personas, todas las que conservaban la vida, veían en las demás, incluso en su propia sombra, al más mortal de los enemigos. Nadie confiaba en nadie. Por eso esa mujer arrodillada a su lado, apuntándolo; por eso la desconfianza innata en el otro.

Porque _todos _eran enemigos.

El azul de sus ojos combatió con el otro azul, el de ella, esa misteriosa mujer de cabello infinito; ambos se sumieron en el estudio del otro. Trunks se sonrojó al percatarse de que, de espaldas, la mujer parecía menor. Por las facciones marcadas de su rostro, aparentaba alrededor de cuarenta años.

Al ver el rojo en el rostro de Trunks, Mai bajó la vista y se miró a sí misma: una blusa y unos shorts, nada más. Se sonrojó con inédita furia, dejó el arma en el piso y se lanzó hacia su chaquetilla militar. De espaldas al muchacho, pasó los brazos por las mangas, presurosa.

Trunks observó la espalda de la mujer. De nuevo, volvía a parecerle una mujer menor, no tan alejada en edad a él. Abrochaba la chaquetilla a la velocidad de la luz; cuando terminó, no volteó. Él le habló:

—No soy malo —dijo. Al escuchar su voz tuvo la prueba más fehaciente de su estado: estaba convaleciente—. No te haré daño...

—Todos dicen lo mismo, niño.

«Niño»; la palabra que, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera adivinarlo, pronto significaría más que el concepto que encerraba. Trunks esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla.

—Tienes razón... —Luchó con sus párpados una vez más, más dormido que despierto, totalmente debilitado—. Lamento... mucho... est...

Silencio. Mai volteó, se acercó a él: se había quedado completamente dormido. Agradeció que lo hubiera hecho; Mai no era sociable. Llevaba diez años sola; no iba a cambiar a semejantes alturas.

Tenía algo mucho más importante en lo cual pensar.

Retornó al sucio espejo. Al terminar de peinarse, tomó las hojas de aloe vera y se las pasó por el rostro una vez más. Después, cocinó doble ración de arroz. Era hora de que el muchacho se alimentase por lo menos un poco. ¡Tres días! ¡Y había perdido demasiada sangre! Ese chico era anormal.

Cuando colaba el arroz, las esposas chocaron con los barrotes de nuevo. Mai tragó saliva al exteriorizar el nerviosismo: si quería convencerlo de sus falsas buenas intenciones, debía tratarlo bien. Era importante ganarse su confianza. Decidida, sirvió arroz en un tazón, tomó unos palillos y los llevó hasta la cama. Permaneció de pie junto a él. Trunks la miró fijamente; era indescifrable lo que los ojos expresaban.

—Deberías comer un poco —le dijo ella.

Él rio apenas, aún indescifrable su mirada.

—Con las esposas será complicado…

Mai fingió una sonrisa de comprensión.

—Sin ellas tampoco podrás. No tienes una migaja de energía y lo sabes, niño.

Trunks no la contradijo; tenía razón. Y si lo mantenía esposado también lo entendía, porque ella no sabía quién era él y él no la convencería con palabras; debía convencerla con actitudes, con amabilidad.

Mai dejó la comida en el suelo, fue por una caja para sentarse junto a él y una almohada. Se sentó y le hizo un gesto con la última.

—Levántate un poco.

Trunks lo hizo: se enderezó todo lo que pudo, que no fue más que unos centímetros, y Mai puso la almohada debajo de él, para que pudiera mantenerse erguido. El mínimo esfuerzo lo hacía jadear, lo cual no logró más que frustrarlo, avergonzarlo.

—¿Hace cuántos días que…? —intentó preguntar, preocupado.

—Primero mastica. —Mai le dio arroz en la boca utilizando los palillos. Trunks comió lentamente; hasta tragar le dolía. Cuando tragó, Mai prosiguió—: tres días.

Trunks se dejó caer en la almohada. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el techo, empañados por lágrimas que nunca cayeron, mas sí se manifestaron.

—Mi madre debe pensar que estoy muerto…

—¿Tu madre? ¿Es de esta ciudad?

—No. Somos de la Capital del Oeste… ¿Seguimos en la del sur, verdad?

Mai asintió. Trunks se enderezó de nuevo y aceptó un poco más de arroz. El estómago le crujió: moría de un hambre que no podría saciar ni en un millón de años, no a este ritmo. Por su parte, ella se extrañó: no había pensado en la distancia, no desde ese punto de vista: ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido al lugar del ataque?

—Imagino que estabas cerca de aquí… —balbuceó, algo confundida.

Trunks se sonrojó. Como siempre cuando de cosas inexplicables de su persona se trataba, lo mejor era mentir:

—Sí. Estaba por aquí…

—¿Tu madre también?

Mai deseó que le dijera que sí, que estaba cerca, pues eso aceleraría el proceso vertiginosamente; y no. Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ella está allá. —Visiblemente preocupado, declinó el arroz que ella le daba para hablar—. Por favor, dígame que no han atacado en el oeste en estos tres días. Mi madre… ¡Mi madre podría estar en peligro!

Ceño fruncido, ojeras, palidez, convalecencia: era un niño, efectivamente; ese niño era un niño y nada más, pero en su rostro, en los signos de angustia que parecían brillar en su piel, se notaba una hoja de vida escrita demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido. Como todos, en realidad: hasta los jóvenes tenían esa arruga en el ceño, la arruga de la angustia perpetuada para siempre. Era un niño, su cuerpo era el de un muchachito de no más de veinte años; en sus facciones y su rostro se leían un exceso de angustias inocultables que le quitaban la inocencia, que lo convertían en un hombre hecho y derecho, golpeado por la vida y preocupado por el futuro.

Y no era un niño, después de todo. Sus ojos, al expresar el miedo por la vida de su madre, fueron como un libro abierto: ¡ella es lo único que tengo! ¡Ella es lo único que me queda! La mirada de Mai, conmovida por la del joven, se oscureció.

A ella no le quedaba nada.

¿O sí…?

—No. No han aparecido desde el ataque de hace tres días —le dijo, intentando sonar cálida, intentando consolar la angustia del muchacho—. Tranquilo, ella debe estar bien.

—Tengo que contactarme con ella…

—Sabes que es algo complicado, porque en esta ciudad no hay teléfonos ni correo ni nada lo suficientemente eficiente; pero niño, si comes y cooperas para recuperarte, yo te ayudaré: buscaré un mensajero.

—No… Disculpe, señora, pero yo…

Mai estaba a punto de darle más arroz; se detuvo antes de hacerlo. No ocultó el fastidio en su mirada.

—¿Sabes, niño? A las mujeres no nos gusta mucho que nos hagan sentir unas ancianas. Así que retira el «señora» y el trato de usted, ¿quieres?

El rostro de Trunks se tiñó de rojo.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Me llamo Mai. Come. —Le dio más arroz—. ¿Y tú?

—Trunks…

Mai se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla para no reírse. Se decía que los Brief eran gente estrafalaria, ¿pero ponerle así a un muchacho? ¡Eran patéticos! Le dio más arroz, lo hizo hasta que él no quiso más, hasta que ella pudo alejar la necesidad de reírse como loca. Le dio agua y llenó el tazón de nuevo, pero para ella. Comió mientras Trunks la observaba.

—Debo ir a la Capital del Oeste, Mai —dijo Trunks—. ¿No tiene-tienes un transporte o algo que yo pueda…?

—Estamos demasiado lejos de allí y no, no tengo un transporte indicado para tan largo trecho, lo siento. Tampoco tengo forma de conseguirlo. Deberás esperar a que averigüe por un mensajero. Déjame pensar… —Fingió recordar lo que bien sabía de antemano; se enorgulleció por ser una excelente actriz—. ¡Ah! El mensajero que se dirige a la Capital del Oeste viene en una semana, siete días exactos.

—Pero… quizá pase un mes o más hasta que le llegue el mensaje a mi madre.

—Es lo único que nos queda, niño. Lo siento. Tendrás que alimentarte y recuperar energías, recuperarte lo suficiente como para poder moverte.

Una semana, se dijo Trunks; una semana matará de angustia a mamá. Pero si se alimentaba bien y lograba juntar la suficiente energía como para volar por los cielos, quizá podría adelantar el tiempo. Sí: lo mejor era aceptar la hospitalidad de Mai, agradecerla como correspondía y marcharse sin más en cuanto estuviera listo, lo cual seguramente no sería hasta dentro de unos cinco días, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus heridas. Deseó que no fuera más tiempo que ese y, sin más, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Mai de utilizar al mensajero. Se sintió tranquilo por primera vez: sólo tenía que recuperarse.

Al intentar mover las manos y hacer ruido con las esposas, recordó que no sería tan sencillo. También debía ganarse la confianza de esa mujer. Mai, sin que él siquiera pudiera imaginarlo, pensaba en lo mismo: debo ganarme su confianza y no permitir que se marche a mis espaldas.

Debo conseguirlo.

Mi venganza depende de ello.

Al terminar de comer, Mai lavó el tazón y lo guardó. Trunks la observó desde la cama.

—Le… _Te_ agradezco muchísimo la hospitalidad, Mai —le dijo con sinceridad.

De espaldas a él, ella sonrió con sorna. Si supieras, pensó. Volteó fingiendo empatía y le sonrió dulcemente.

—En el primer momento pensé que estabas muerto. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que vivías. No es molestia: en este mundo tan complicado, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarnos los unos a los otros, ¿no?

A Trunks le encantaron esas palabras. Sintió que estaba con una igual, con una altruista al igual que él. Cuando conocía a alguien así, su alma buscaba contagiarse de esa esperanza para poder seguir.

—Gracias…

—Agradécete a ti mismo ser tan fuerte y seguir con vida. Yo sólo te vendé y te cuidé, nada más.

Qué gran actriz soy, qué gran actriz; eso pensó Mai al ver la cuán crédulo era el adolescente. Y él deliraba de alegría por haberse topado con alguien así. Es que no le pasaba muy seguido: se vivía topando con estafadores, ladrones, criminales. En el refugio que había arreglado junto a su madre, muchos se infiltraban para robar, saquear. Cada vez, cada año que pasaban sumidos en ese infierno, la gente se ponía peor. Que alguien fuera como Mai aún era un símbolo de esperanza que necesitó admirar.

—Será mejor que nos llevemos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ya que pasaremos unos días juntos, intentemos tener una buena convivencia, niño.

—De acuerdo.

Ya nada más se dijo esa noche. Trunks, exhausto y aún demasiado débil, se quedó dormido unos minutos después. Mai, por su parte, se hizo ovillo sobre el viejo futón de Shuu en el que evidentemente no entraba y, pensando en su compañero y su Excelencia, sonriendo por causa del recuerdo, se durmió también.

* * *

Pasaron dos días más y Mai aún no escribía el mensaje: estaba asombrada por la recuperación de Trunks. Si bien aún no se movía de la cama, pasaba más tiempo despierto y las heridas que parecía que llevarían semanas en mostrar una mejora sólo se estaban demorando horas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? La única herida que no mejoraba era la del muslo; esa era la más problemática de todas. Mai le cambió las vendas cada día, también continuó alimentándolo. Y no le quitaba las esposas, jamás. A Trunks empezaba a preocupar esto último: ¿acaso no se ganaba su confianza? Quizá, Mai había sido traicionada alguna vez, de una forma horrible. Eso explicaba lo silenciosa que era y lo sola que parecía estar. ¿Habría perdido a alguien importante? Seguramente, sí, como todos. Su marido, a lo mejor. O un hermano.

Ella se ausentó una sola vez, el segundo día por la mañana, cuando fue por víveres. Estaba en una zona de la ciudad completamente deshabitada, como le había hecho saber a Trunks; no era extraño ver la soledad en la que estaba inmersa esa mujer. Por la insistencia en las chaquetillas militares, se notaba que ella había formado parte de un ejército, o bien venía de una familia de tradición militar. Sería un poco extraño, pero posible: en esa realidad, muchas personas se aferraban a lo que podían con tal de resistir, de no dejar en el olvido a los muertos, de no olvidar quiénes eran y de dónde provenían. A lo mejor, esas chaquetillas militares no eran para ella más que la evocación de un algo o de un alguien que, alguna vez, había significado algo inmenso para ella.

Pero Mai no le decía nada al respecto.

Sus charlas, pocas pero existentes, habían consistido en verdades de Trunks y mentiras de Mai. Trunks le hablaba del refugio de la Corporación Cápsula, de la habilidad de su madre para reparar cualquier artefacto que le llevaran, la gente que albergaban temporalmente, cómo los que allí vivían se repartían las actividades para hacer de la convivencia algo ameno en medio de tanta oscuridad. Mai, por su parte, hablaba de cosas que inventaba: heridos que había atendido, gente como él que había tenido la _suerte_ de cruzarse con ella antes de morir entre escombros. Inventó un niño, un señor mayor, una mujer de su misma edad, otro niño. Y Trunks se lo creía todo, pues en el azul de los ojos de Mai juraba ver una luz, un algo especial que era capaz de ilusionarlo, admirarlo. Veía bondad en ella, una bondad innata y un sentir perpetuo que la instaba a seguir. Cada nueva historia de altruismo que ella le contaba le hacía más y más ilusión: esa mujer era una luchadora.

¿Cómo no admirarse, si ella era tan especial?

Un día más, y Trunks consiguió dos cosas: que Mai le quitara las esposas y levantarse. El muslo estaba casi en carne viva y le dolía como los mil demonios, pero podía moverse al fin. Era un primer paso. Le había dicho a Mai que necesitaba ir al baño y asearse también. Mai no pudo decirle que no: estaba sucio y sudado, se veía muy incómodo. Cuando le quitó las esposas, se lamentó de tener que hacerlo tan pronto, pues sabía que él era fuerte y que no por nada era capaz de mantener una suerte de pelea digna con los androides. Eso y la velocidad a la cual se recuperaba eran elementos a tener en cuenta dada la situación: él no era ordinario. Definitivamente, no lo era.

Más cuidado debía, entonces, tener de él.

Mai le dio una toalla y también le dio la espalda; Trunks se levantó y se envolvió. Caminó tres pasos y se detuvo para jadear de dolor. Mai, instintivamente, se giró hacia él y lo sujetó.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

—Gracias…

Salieron de la casa por aquel pasillo inexistente y Trunks sintió el frío del invierno golpearlo de lleno. Era casi insoportable, más considerando que aún se encontraba débil, sin fortaleza. En condiciones óptimas, el frío no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. Se aferró al marco de la puerta y volteó hacia ella.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos con toda la fijeza que lo caracterizaba en momentos serios—. Eres demasiado amable, Mai. Gracias, de verdad.

Ella lo soltó y él se encerró. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Mai llevaba largos minutos allí, ante la puerta, con los brazos hacia adelante, como si aún estuviera sosteniendo a Trunks. Se sonrojó mirándose las manos. Enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado hipnotizar por esos resplandecientes ojos azules tan parecidos a los de ella, se alejó de la puerta y volvió al ambiente donde vivía. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. Diez años habían pasado desde _ese_ día; nueve desde el otro día clave, el que se prohibía recordar, por estar relacionado con el error más imperdonable que había cometido. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, como cuando había visto ante sus ojos, a metros de ella, a los asquerosos androides; nunca más iba a tener semejante momento de debilidad, nunca más iba a depender de nadie. Nunca más iba a dejarse vencer en pos de olvidar su verdadera misión.

Su venganza era su razón de existir.

Se apresuró: pensar en su venganza siempre la hacía sentir bien, fortalecerse. Cambió las sábanas, abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire del exterior limpiara el del interior. Preparó un poco de café y sacó unas galletas de agua de sus reservas, para improvisar un desayuno. Trunks apareció en el cuarto minutos después, con el cabello mojado y envuelto en la enorme toalla blanca, ahora parcialmente manchada de sangre proveniente del muslo que nunca terminaba de sanar. Al ver la sangre, Mai se movió mecánicamente. Se acercó a él.

—Recuéstate, te vendaré de nuevo.

—Es que… Eh… —No sólo el rostro de Trunks se sonrojó; el cuerpo entero pareció cambiar de tono ante Mai—. No tengo nada de ropa.

El rojo se esparció fuera de Trunks y alcanzó a Mai.

—¿Y tu rop…?

—Es que llevaba días con ella y pensé en… lavarla…

—Ah…

—Eh…

Mai sintió el calor estallar en su rostro; se dio vuelta y miró la caja de madera donde guardaba ropa.

—Suelo recoger ropa de sitios ab-abandonados… —dijo, revolviendo a toda velocidad las prendas, lanzándolas por los aires—. ¡Debo tener algo! Cuando veo algo grande, lo achico.

Trunks vio volar blusas, pantalones y, sobre todo, chaquetillas militares. Observó las que desperdigó por el suelo y la que llevaba puesta y pensó nuevamente en los simbolismos. ¿A qué remitiría esa chaquetilla para ella? ¿Qué le recordaría? ¿Qué evocaría?

¿A qué o a quién mantenía con vida por medio de esa chaquetilla?

—¡Menos mal! Aquí tienes. —Le entregó en mano un finísimo pantalón azul marino que alcanzaba las rodillas—. Te servirá mientras tanto.

—Gracias…

Se miraron unos segundos, los dos sonrojados, los dos tímidos por naturaleza. Mai, atolondrados sus ademanes, se dio vuelta.

—Póntelo… ¡Te vendaré cuando termines…!

Trunks dejó la toalla sobre su hombro y, a punto de explotar al juzgar por el rojo furioso que lo cubría, se puso el pantalón a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando vio que la tela era muy fina y se le pegaba demasiado en ciertas partes del cuerpo, se sonrojó incluso más.

—Ya…

Mai volteó lentamente. Lo vio más que avergonzado ante ella, adolorido, sentado al borde de la cama, con las piernas bien cerradas. Se sintió la persona más estúpida del universo al percibir el calor de su rostro. ¡Ya bastante grandecita era como para avergonzarse por…!

—Súbete… el pantalón del lado del muslo lastimado… —balbuceó, un tanto aniñada—. Y recuéstate…

Trunks obedeció. Se sentía desnudo; la sensación era ciertamente abrumadora. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, nunca le había pasado, pues había evadido la posibilidad de sentirlo.

Lo había evitado toda la vida.

Hizo lo que ella le dijo: subió el pantalón y se recostó. Flexionó la pierna herida para no dejar manchas de sangre sobre las sábanas limpias. Mai, al saberlo listo, le dio la espalda para buscar las vendas. Nerviosa, suspiró y apretó los puños, intentando alejar los pensamientos confusos, retorcidos que la acechaban. La muerte, el odio, el amor, lo imposible. Y la venganza que le daba sentido a su existencia, la lucha encarnizada por no dejar que aquellos valores murieran, los de su señor.

—No lo voy a permitir, Gran Pilaf —murmuró en voz baja, tan baja que Trunks no la escuchó.

Lista, concentrada nuevamente en su objetivo, Mai se giró hacia Trunks. Él la vio seria, distante. Ella le vendó el muslo una vez más, como tantas otras en los cinco días que llevaban conviviendo. Él le agradeció como cada oportunidad.

El café se enfrió y las galletas se humedecieron. No hablaron más, no hasta el anochecer. Mai se aseó y vistió en el baño. Al llegar al cuarto, aumentó la potencia de la estufa y se peinó. Trunks, acostado en la cama, la observó. Los dos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos. El cabello fue, vino, brilló ante los ojos azules que lo vislumbraban. De un segundo al otro, él abandonó el cabello y se concentró en la nada misma, en la pared iluminada por una luz bronceada, en el frío que se palpaba en las edificaciones.

—Si sigo así, si continúo recuperándome, me iré en un par de días —dijo de repente él—. Ya no te molestaré más, lo siento mucho.

Las manos dejaron de cepillar el cabello. Mai observó a Trunks a través del espejo. Él vio un destello de angustia en ella; al segundo, la nada. Mai era un libro muy hábil, uno que sabía cuándo abrirse y cuándo cerrarse. ¿O no lo era?

¿Quién era realmente Mai?

Ella continuó cepillándose.

—No es necesario —aseguró, seria, indiferente—. Contactaremos a tu madre en tres días y ella vendrá por ti.

—Es que… Mai, te estoy causando muchas molestias aquí.

—No, no lo estás haciendo —dijo ella, y la actuación alcanzó su cúspide: era totalmente creíble, tanto que Trunks se vio conmovido por sus palabras—. Cuidaré de ti, niño. Lo haré hasta que tu madre pueda encontrarte. No te preocupes. —Sonrisa final y todo estuvo dicho.

Trunks se giró hacia la pared. La observó perdido en profundos pensamientos, hasta que la sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro, así como en el de ella. Mai realmente se preocupaba por él, era dulce, amable, atenta. Era como a él le gustaba que fuera la gente, como sentía necesario que todas las personas fueran: solidarias, altruistas. Que tuvieran detalles en sus personalidades, detalles que evocaran recuerdos y mantuvieran vidas vigentes, como su espada, antiguo regalo de Gohan, o el logo de la Corporación Cápsula, siempre presente en su ropa pese a que la empresa, como tal, ya no funcionaba sino clandestinamente, a espaldas del mundo y de los androides en sí. Mai mantenía una vida vigente gracias a esa chaquetilla militar; era una mujer que creía en algo y deseaba cuidarlo, perpetuarlo. Era alguien que aún sentía esperanza.

Y era hermosa, para colmo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Trunks se sonrojó. ¿Qué edad tendría Mai? Parecía más joven que su madre, ¿pero realmente sería así? Su madre, en pos de dedicarle la vida a las personas y sobre todo a la máquina del tiempo, había descuidado bastante su imagen, según ella misma, porque para él ella lucía muy hermosa. Mai, por lo que había observado mitad despierto y mitad dormido en su estancia en aquella casa de un ambiente, se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto. Quizá, eso la hacía ver menor de lo que era.

O quizá no.

¿Qué importaba?

Dejó de sonreír y apretó los párpados. Se reprochó todos sus pensamientos. No tenía tiempo de admirar a nadie, de encariñarse con nadie, de compartir algo con alguien; debía recuperarse, marcharse a su casa y seguir entrenando. Debía proteger a todas las personas que pudiera cada vez que los androides atacaran; debía salvar vidas, todas las vidas posibles hasta que la máquina del tiempo terminara de cargarse y pudiera volver al pasado que ya había cambiado con su primer viaje, el diálogo con Goku y la entrega de la medicina del corazón.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Mai, que ahora se pasaba una hoja de aloe vera por el rostro.

Desde niño que su madre le decía que era muy apuesto. ¡Eres tan lindo, mi amor! Romperás corazones cuando crezcas. Al crecer, efectivamente sucedió, aunque contra su voluntad: las mujeres empezaron a voltear hacia él. Menores, mayores, mujeres de todas las alturas, pesos y apariencias. Lo miraban fijamente, se le insinuaban, le escribían cartas, le hacían notar el interés. Y Bulma, siempre atenta de todo cuanto sucedía en la vida de su hijo, lo había notado: la chica del almacén de víveres te mira mucho. ¡Cómo te habló la mujer que trajo el microondas a reparar el otro día! Qué guapa la corresponsal de la radio clandestina, ¡creo que le gustas! Pero él se mantenía lejos.

Sabía lo que era el sexo, sabía en qué consistía porque su madre se lo había explicado sin pelos en la lengua, así como Roshi, así como Woolong. ¡Hasta su maestro le había dado una charla! Mas nunca había querido practicarlo. Desde la muerte de Gohan que había decidido muchas cosas: esperaría para todo, para emborracharse algún sábado, para salir con gente de su edad, para acostarse con una muchacha; esperaría a vivir luego de la muerte de los androides. Era lo mejor: dar prioridad a lo importante y dejar de lado lo demás. Con el amor y el sexo era aún más meticuloso: estaba decidido a no mirar a ninguna mujer hasta que el infierno dejara de ser tal y todos fueran capaces de salir sin miedo al exterior. Porque temía enamorarse de una mujer y perderla.

Porque temía no poder protegerla de los androides.

Era mejor no enamorarse nunca, entonces. Y él era un adolescente de corazón puro: creía en el vínculo indestructible del amor y el sexo. Vínculo que no tenía por qué ser tal. Él sí creía en ese nexo, y estaba dispuesto a esperar todo lo necesario para estar con una mujer por primera vez.

Sin embargo, cada día era más difícil. En los últimos meses sobre todo.

A sus dieciocho años, la situación le era casi insostenible.

Se tenía prohibido pensar en ello. No observaba mujeres, no se dejaba llevar por ellas, ni por sus personalidades ni por sus apariencias. No sabía casi nada de su sexualidad porque evitaba todo, reprimía cada destello de deseo que pudiera rozarlo. ¡Reprimir, hacerlo hasta el final! Era tan ignorante de todo cuanto su cuerpo podía experimentar que no fue hasta ese momento que lo entendió: esta estadía en casa de Mai era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con una mujer. Ella era la primera persona, fuera de su madre, en curarle las heridas. Era la primera mujer con la cual establecía una suerte de «intimidad». En un adolescente, esa clase de intimidad sólo sabía hacer una cosa: repercutir.

Lo que tanto había evitado, ese afán de mantenerse lejos del peligro; estaba abrasándose en el seno del peligro mismo y estaba sin energías. No había escape, no hasta que pudiera levantar vuelo.

No podía alejarse de ella.

—Maldición… —farfulló sin convicción en la voz.

Mai, de su lado, pensaba en cosas parecidas. Era la primera vez en nueve años que convivía con un ser humano, que hablaba con uno, que comía junto a uno, que compartía cuarto con uno. Nueve años huyendo de las personas, de todas, para poder concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, la venganza y la nueva oportunidad. Hasta el momento, juraba que iba por buen camino: Trunks parecía estar convencido de sus buenas intenciones y confiaba en que ella lo pusiera en contacto con su madre cuanto antes; sin embargo…

«Esta vez no lo olvidaré».

Ninguno de los dos lo haría: Trunks no olvidaría ni la edad ni las intenciones de Mai; ella era una mujer y debía respetarla como tal, no ensuciarla con tontos pensamientos adolescentes nacidos de unas descontroladas hormonas vírgenes. Y Mai, ella no olvidaría que una vez había olvidado ya, que una vez había renunciado al Gran Pilaf y la misión en pos de empezar de nuevo, y no, porque lo único que había hecho, al intentarlo, había sido encerrarse dentro de un lapso, un paréntesis que en su vida no había significado nada.

Que había sido un error.

Sin hablarse más, sin decirse ni una palabra, Mai ordenó el ambiente, apagó las luces y se acostó. Dormía junto a Trunks, envuelta como podía en el viejo futón de Shuu, una chaquetilla militar sobre su camisón. Le dio la espalda al muchacho, pero él se giró hacia ella.

—Buenas noches, Mai.

Ella suspiró desganadamente. ¿Por qué sentía que el personaje se le escapaba y ya no era capaz de disimular?

¿Por qué juraba sentir lo mismo que al verlo por primera vez, casi muerto en el piso? ¿Por qué creía que aquello que sentía era empatía y no un mero interés atado a lo material?

—Buenas noches…

* * *

Sueños, pesadillas, imágenes difusas, nítidas, fantasiosas, reales. Cada alma navegaba mares distintos, iba y venía en realidades diferentes. Él estaba tapado por cadáveres y el olor a sangre y a carne quemada revolvía su estómago. Intentaba librarse de los cuerpos pero no podía, nunca; no habría manera, jamás. Ella volaba a toda velocidad, sosteniendo el centro de mando con todas sus fuerzas, aferrada a la esperanza, al afán, a la venganza que, milímetro a milímetro, más y más cerca estaba de conseguir. Y reía, y gritaba, y anunciaba su voluntad: ¡por Usted, Excelencia! ¡Por Usted y este mundo que jamás pudo gobernar, que ellos le impidieron obtener, que ellos nos negaron disfrutar! ¡Por Usted, Excelencia! Por Usted, Gran Pilaf.

Pero al llegar a los androides, desmayados entre escombros, resultaban no ser ellos.

Resultaban ser lo que ella nunca podría cambiar.

Los cadáveres que jamás hubiera querido enterrar.

Y _todo_ explotó.

Mai gritó; Trunks, a su lado, también. Sus pieles, pese a estar cubiertas por mantas, sintieron el frío del exterior como si estuvieran durmiendo afuera, no adentro. Mai, helada, dirigió sus ojos a la estufa: apagada.

Y _todo_ explotó, de nuevo.

No era un sueño.

Trunks hizo lo que siempre hacía, saltar como un resorte para ir a pelear con ellos; no pudo: al intentar ponerse de pie, cayó de lleno al piso, justo al lado de Mai, que lo sostenía de una pierna.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Debo pelear con ellos!

—¡Estás herido! ¡No les ganarás!

—¡Sé que no! ¡Lo sé…! ¡Pero…!

Y _todo_ explotó, lo hizo una vez más.

—¡¿Para qué arriesgar tu vida, niño?! ¡¿Para qué?!

—¡Para que otras personas puedan vivir…!

Y _todo_ explotó. Cuarta vez: sí, ellos estaban en la ciudad de nuevo. Los androides. A veces eran semanas; otras, meses. A veces, sólo esperaban una ínfima semana. Era caso en esta ocasión.

No había luz, nada los iluminaba. A oscuras, lo único que pudo hacer Mai fue tantear a Trunks, apoyar sus manos en el pecho duro como la piedra, tallado. Sin pensar en la vergüenza que solía darle el mero contacto con otro ser, lo empujó bajo la cama.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—¡QUÉDATE QUIETO, ES UNA ORDEN!

Trunks no consiguió moverse ni un centímetro, no luego de que Mai espetara algo semejante. Prácticamente sin respirar, a ese nivel su inmovilidad, percibió cómo Mai se alejaba de él arrastrándose por el suelo como un soldado, sin levantarse en ningún momento. Pareció recoger algo guardado dentro de la caja que usaba de armario. Sin emitir sonido más que para respirar entrecortadamente por causa de los nervios y el esfuerzo, volvió junto a él arrastrándose como al principio.

—Bajo la cama, ahora.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos! ¡Anda! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no me puedo morir, aún tengo mucho por hacer, niño! ¡TENGO QUE VIVIR!

Unos destellos provenientes del exterior hicieron que pudieran verse por unos instantes: Mai lloraba, lo hacía sin saberlo; Trunks también lloraba, lo hacía por causa de la impotencia, de tener que esconderse sin poder ayudar a quienes perecerían en ese momento.

Mai, como pudo, lanzó el futón sobre la cama. Después, instó a Trunks a arrastrarse bajo la cama. Llegó a la pared y ella junto a él. En su mano, Mai sostenía una linterna; se la dio a Trunks y le indicó que la dejara entre su cuerpo y la pared. Trunks lo hizo y, entonces, una nueva explosión hizo temblar toda la edificación.

—Están cerca…

—Debo pelear con ellos, Mai…

—Ni siquiera puedes caminar por ti mismo y quieres pelear. ¡No me hagas reír!

—Pero muchas personas morirán…

—Y muchas han muerto desde que estás aquí, y muchas morirán mañana, pasado mañana, en un mes, en un año. ¡Así seguirá siendo, siempre! ¡Siempre…! ¡A menos que alguien haga algo para detenerlos! ¡A menos que yo no pueda…!

—Oye, Dieciocho… ¿No te pareció escuchar voces cerca de aquí…?

Sólo bastó con escuchar _esa_ voz para pegarse el uno al otro, para que Mai tapara la boca de Trunks y enredara una pierna en el torso adolescente con intenciones de inmovilizarlo; para que Trunks apretara los párpados hasta lo imposible y se aferrara a Mai del cabello, y los dos empezaran a tiritar de frío, miedo, odio e impotencia, todo junto, todo a la vez; el cóctel del infierno.

Y el diablo dividido en dos a unos metros de ellos.

—¿Voces? —dijo la mujer, la rubia, la despiadada Dieciocho—. Bah, Diecisiete… ¡No debimos volver aquí! ¡Encontramos muy pocos sobrevivientes! ¡Debimos esperar un par de meses más!

—Estoy seguro de que quedan muchos aún, escondidos como ratas, todos esos que se escaparon el otro día por culpa de Trunks… ¡Anda, ayúdame a buscar!

—¡Está todo sucio, no me quiero manchar la ropa, esta falda es mi favorita y no consigo un modisto que me haga una parecida!

—¡Oh, Dieciocho, vamos! ¡Debe haber alguien por aquí! Estoy seguro de que escuché unas voces…

—Qué aburrido, busca tú, yo me quedo aquí.

—¿No me vas a ayudar?

—No.

—¡Oye, sigo siendo tu hermano!

—Y yo soy la mayor, así que busca y déjame en paz. Te apuesto el auto que robaste ayer a que no hay nadie vivo a varios kilómetros a la redonda; tu primer ataque fue tan ruidoso que ya deben estar en la otra punta del planeta.

—Ratas… ¡Escapando y escapando y quitándonos la diversión! Te apuesto tu moto favorita a que encuentro un par de personas.

—Hecho. Ve cargándole gasolina, tonto.

—Lo mismo digo, tonta.

Unos pasos se alejaron; otros, se acercaron. Envueltos en la oscuridad total, temblando de frío y del miedo que odiaban, maldecían sentir, Trunks y Mai se miraban sin saberlo, miraban hacia la oscuridad esperando encontrar allí los ojos del otro, la prueba fehaciente de que no estaban solos. ¿Por qué la compañía era un alivio ante la cercanía de la muerte? ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo por sí mismos, si nada deseaban más que eso, ser fuertes y no depender de nadie más que de la sombra propia? Idénticos sin sospecharlo, solitarios los dios, los recorrió el mismo escalofrío cuando una luz provino de la puerta de la casa.

El silencio, si es que era eso posible, pareció pronunciarse más en contraste con los pasos. Unas zapatillas blancas y azules pasaron junto a los dos. Los pies permanecieron junto a la cama.

—¿Nadie…?

Mai ejerció más fuerza sobre la boca de Trunks; Trunks se aferró con más fuerza al mechón de cabello de Mai que sujetaba. Ahora sí lo sabían: se miraban el uno al otro, los ojos lagrimeando por accidente, los cuerpos temblando y fuera de control. Trunks pareció gritar por los ojos: ¡déjame pelear con él, Mai! Y Mai no lo dejó; lo apretó más con la pierna, olvidando lo delicada que era con los hombres, lo chapada a la antigua, ese pensamiento que tocar a un chico al que acaba de conocer es de pervertido. Abrazada así a Trunks, era una libertina; ¡y no le importaba! Sólo quería que él se mantuviera lejos, que los androides se fueran, que todo terminara…

Sólo quería estar en paz consigo misma.

—Maldita sea… —Los pies del androide fueron y vinieron por el cuarto. Patearon la caja de la ropa y unas manos la vaciaron sin más. Los pies volvieron a la cama—. De acuerdo, extraño: si estás ahí abajo, por hoy te dejaré vivir por disimular tan bien. Pero tengo una condición…

Un pie se elevó para caer de lleno, con la potencia de un golpe, en la base de la espalda de Mai. Trunks, de rápidos reflejos pese a la tensión, tapó la boca de Mai antes de que ocurriera. Cuando el golpe la sacudió entera, la apretó aún más, lo hizo con fuerzas que pensó que no tenía dada la debilidad de los últimos días. La mano sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de ella y el corazón de Trunks se quebró en mil pedazos. Ella, como sabiendo, apretó más su torso con la pierna. ¡Me rindo!, pensó; me rindo. No quiero estar sola, estoy harta, no puedo más…

No me dejes sola ahora, niño. No te vayas a hacerte el valiente, no ahora, no así…

—Muy bien, ni un grito. Así me gusta, despreciable humano: que aceptes las cosas como son y ni te inmutes. ¡La próxima vez, morirás! Volveré…

Los pies se encaminaron hacia la puerta y Diecisiete, así, se marchó. Sumidos en la nueva oscuridad, en el frío y la desesperación, Trunks y Mai escucharon murmullos provenientes de afuera.

—Destruye la casa, Diecisiete.

—No. Hagámoslo más divertido: que vivan un poco más si es que siguen ahí. Después de todo, algún día morirán.

—Bah, da lo mismo. Ya vámonos, tengo sueño, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?

—Es que no podía dormir, hermanita… Pero ya, vámonos. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Ruidos que indicaban alejamiento; ni un ruido más. Solos, les tomó un minuto entero reaccionar. Cuando lo hicieron, se abrazaron posesivamente. ¡Qué horror, qué dolor! Mai lloró como Trunks jamás había escuchado llorar a nadie; gritó incoherencias, balbuceó.

—¡LOS ODIO…!

—Yo también, Mai…

—¡ELLOS ARRUINARON TODO! ¡ELLOS TIENEN LA MALDITA CULPA!

—Lo sé…

—¡TE JURO QUE LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡ME VOY A VENGAR! ¡Porque ellos, porque mi Señor, el Gran Pilaf…!

—¿Tu señor…?

—Mi Gran Pilaf… ¡Lo extraño tanto! ¡Y a Shuu! ¡LOS EXTRAÑO! Y no pude salvarlos…

Siguió el llanto más desgarrador de la historia.

¿Ese Pilaf sería su marido? ¿Shuu sería un amigo de los dos? Trunks no tenía idea de nada, sólo de una cosa: Mai había perdido personas importantes en su vida, conocía el significado de la pérdida, sabía qué sensaciones abrumaban al cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Lo sabía, todo.

Como él.

Como él aquel fatídico día de su vida, el peor de todos: el de la muerte de su maestro, amigo, hermano y padre, todo al mismo tiempo; Gohan y la esperanza que lo rodeaba místicamente cada vez, cada día. Gohan y sus sonrisas, y sus buenos sentimientos, y su poder y secretos de guerrero. Gohan muerto bajo la lluvia y muerta, con él, toda la esperanza que Trunks había sentido alguna vez.

—Te entiendo… —farfulló Trunks, aferrado a ella como a la vida que necesitaba conservar en pos de su misión, la del viaje en el tiempo y la de la derrota definitiva, aquí y allá, de los androides—. Mai, te entiendo…

—¡Sólo eres un niño! —exclamó ella, más adherida que abrazada a Trunks—. ¡Tú no entiendes nada, mocoso! ¡No sabes todo lo que he pasado, todo lo que he perdido!

—Yo también he perdido a alguien importante… ¿Quién no? Todos hemos perdido a alguien importante, Mai…

»No estás sola. Todos lo vivimos.

—¡Sí estoy sola! ¡Porque nadie lo entiende y los odio a todos! ¡_A todos_!

Esas palabras sonaron por demás distintas a las de días anteriores, a las del altruismo y la esperanza que ella le inspiraba. Debe ser el shock, se dijo Trunks, que muchas veces había dicho cosas peores, alimentado por la frustración y el odio que lo atravesaba como un rayo.

—Yo lo entiendo —dijo, sincero. Bien sabía que no mentía—. Yo… estoy aquí.

—No puedes entenderlo…

—No pedí saberlo, pero ellos me lo hicieron saber de todos modos.

—Los odio…

—Mai…

—¡Los odio…! ¡QUIERO MATARLOS!

—Tranquila, tranquila… Estoy aquí.

Estaba, sí: una persona estaba junto a ella por primera vez en nueve años y la instaba a lo mismo, sólo que de otra forma; la instaba a la compañía, a quebrar la soledad, a no pensar ni sentir nada más que el latir de otro corazón además del propio. Un alma compañera, un otro, alguien más.

Hacía diez años, Mai había jurado olvidar y volver a empezar. Sin el Gran Pilaf, ya no tenía sentido seguir. Mai ya no tenía un propósito, no luego de la desaparición de su líder. Testaruda, había decidido olvidar y, efectivamente, había olvidado. En vano. Y desde el día que recordó, hacía nueve años, que _sí_ tenía un propósito, se prometió jamás volver a hacerlo: ¡nunca más! Ya no se rendiría, ya no aceptaría a nadie. ¿Para qué? No necesitaba a nadie más, sólo el recuerdo del Gran Pilaf y Shuu y la misión que movilizaba el alma de los tres: un nuevo mundo comandado por su señor y nada más que felicidad para el mundo entero, que tanto necesitaba un ser como Pilaf en el poder.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió su plan de venganza.

Y entonces, Trunks había caído del cielo casi literalmente. Trunks, un Brief, un miembro de la estrafalaria familia de científicos. Lo que ella necesitaba eran piezas, materia prima para terminar su experimento y, con éste, _matar_ a los androides.

Todos esos días, se había empecinado en su misión: necesito esas piezas; necesito a este niño para pedir piezas a cambio de su vida. Había saqueado cuanto refugio abandonado encontró para obtener todas las piezas que necesitaba, pero no, necesitaba más y no cualquier cosa; necesitaba cosas que sólo en un lugar como la Corporación Cápsula podía conseguir. Todo era difícil de conseguir en el futuro; piezas mecánicas eran algo imposible.

Por eso había cuidado de Trunks.

Pero no.

Abrazándolo aún, aferrada a él pese a que los androides se habían marchado hacía por lo menos quince minutos, entendió que se había mentido a sí misma: la sola imagen de ese muchacho, primero muerto, después vivo, la había conmovido. Quizá por su juventud, una juventud que ella ansiaba cada día. ¡Si existieran las esferas del dragón…! Había logrado reparar el viejo radar que usara tantas veces con Pilaf sólo para descubrir que las esferas, por algún motivo, parecían haber dejado de existir. Destruidas por los androides, seguramente. Por eso cuidaba tanto de su cuerpo, evadía alcohol, cigarros y otros vicios comunes entre los sobrevivientes del infierno, y hacía ejercicio y se tomaba tantos cuidados por su piel; porque necesitaba mantenerse vital, necesitaba de la juventud para sobrevivir. Y quizá la juventud que notó en ese muchacho la había conmovido, porque, a diferencia de ella, él parecía tener toda una vida por delante.

Pero no sólo eso.

Ese cuerpo no era el de un muchacho, y por más que al contemplarlo dormido viera en él, en su rostro, a un dulce niño, al verlo despierto veía a un hombre hecho y derecho, crecido a los golpes, con las facciones gastadas por el sufrimiento. En las ojeras del muchacho, en las cicatrices de todos colores que manchaban la perfección de su cuerpo, veía una vida vivida al máximo, sacrificada, intensa. Dolorosa, como la de todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

Como la de ella, sola desde hacía tanto tiempo.

En brazos de Trunks, que la peinaba y animaba con dulces susurros farfullados con timidez pero con ternura, Mai sintió en su pecho una sensación vieja, olvidada, barrida por el tiempo: paz. Era justo en su pecho, allí: una calidez la envolvía y la adormecía, la anestesiaba. Sin darse cuenta, el llanto se detuvo y las manos y la pierna con la que tanto había apretado el torso se relajaron.

Trunks sintió cómo ella cedía. Instado por ella, él también se relajó. Dejó de hablar, reguló su respiración, se dejó adormecer por las mismas sensaciones que la acechaban a ella: paz, la paz que tan desconocida le era, allí estaba, en brazos de esa mujer fuerte, de esa leona de la vida que mantenía vidas vigentes con recuerdos a los cuales se aferraba obstinadamente. Igual a él, igualita.

Sonrieron. El frío era atroz, era lo único que quebrantaba la relajación por hacerlos tiritar. Y en un momento quedó atrás, cuando a la paz la acompañó el calor, la sensación de compañía que tan misteriosa les era y que tan abrigados los mantenía.

De Mai parecieron desprenderse raíces. Crecieron de ella, crecieron y envolvieron a Trunks, a quien le pasó exactamente lo mismo. Las raíces se enredaron y los cuerpos se vieron necesitados del otro. ¿Qué era ese calor? Mai apretó a Trunks con un brazo y la pierna que aún lo envolvía; él peinó el cabello y sintió desfallecer por la suavidad que tenía, provocadora de seductoras sensaciones.

Seductoras.

Trunks respiró rápido, confuso. Mai percibió su agitación, mas ella estaba más allá de él y de sí misma: estaba flotando, elevándose hacia el calor que sólo el sol sabía transmitir con tanta pureza. Ya se había sentido así una vez, pero era tarde: esta vez no podía escapar.

Necesitaba a Trunks.

Necesitaba olvidar.

Necesitaba un paréntesis en medio de tanto dolor.

La palma de ella subió por el torso de él. Alcanzó el rostro, y el dorso de la mano lo acarició. La mera caricia fue capaz de electrizar el cuerpo entero del saiyajin, que por fin entendió qué estaba sucediendo: era lo que tanto había evadido. ¡Era el peligro! Era él, a solas con una mujer, sin conocimientos en la materia.

Detuvo la mano con toda la delicadeza que los nervios le permitieron manejar.

—No… —susurró—. No podemos…

Ella recibió el baldazo de agua fría con tal violencia que lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigir la mano a la pared, tomar la linterna y soltar a Trunks rápidamente. Huyó despavorida de su lado. Caminó por el cuarto, abandonada junto a Trunks la paz, retornados los miedos, el dolor, las heridas que aún no sanaban en su corazón.

Trunks salió también. Se sentó sobre la cama. Mai prendió la linterna y la dejó sobre el tocador, apuntando hacia arriba. Giró hacia él: Trunks se abrazaba a sí mismo para abrigar el frío y se mecía lentamente, los ojos hacia un lado. Bajo la luz blanquecida de la linterna, tan tenue por ser insuficiente para todo el ambiente, lo vio bello, precioso.

Aun cuando la vida de ese muchacho había sido intensa, algo de pureza quedaba en él.

Mai buscó, en la ropa desperdigada, algo para abrigarlo. Una chaquetilla militar que aún no había achicado pareció ideal, y con ella le cubrió los hombros. Trunks clavó los ojos en el suelo con violencia, como si las pupilas fueran estacas. Mai notó su tensión; era mucho más profunda que la de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo seria, con aquel tono tranquilo y respetuoso que empleaba para todo, con todos.

Con nadie desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Perdóname tú a mí —dijo Trunks. Estaba apenado, triste—. Perdóname todo. Mañana me iré. En cuanto amanezca, me iré…

La sola idea de dejarlo ir abrumó a Mai. ¿Por qué? Se cruzó de brazos, odiándose por desconocerse en tal magnitud. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esa tristeza que le florecía de repente, como aquellas raíces que habían nacido de ella bajo la cama, sobre Trunks?

¿Qué era esa empatía…?

Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron de par en par, se agrandaron, llenaron el cuarto y el mundo en su amplitud. Lo entendió.

Le recordaba a ella. Trunks, al inducirla en aquel estado indomable, le remitía directamente a ella misma hacía nueve años, desesperada por olvidar, destrozada por los acontecimientos. En brazos de un otro al que no conocía y al que hubiera sido mejor no conocer.

Ese hombre y el olvido al que la había condenado. La vida sin un propósito; la vida que no es vida, qué sólo es un transcurso.

—Niño…

Trunks dejó caer el rostro sobre las rodillas. Se meció más rápido, cubriéndose la cabeza. Habló:

—Lo siento mucho… Siento mucho lo que sucedió bajo la cama… Yo no quise… ¡Yo no…!

Mai tragó saliva. Ese muchacho tenía algo que resultaba, por algún motivo, conmovedor en demasía. ¿Era su bondad? ¿Era esa pureza que aún conservaba? ¿Era el idealismo innato que le salía por los poros? Qué ganas de ser joven, de ser joven y poder volver a empezar, de tener energías para todo, de conservar un ápice de pureza luego de tanto sufrimiento. Qué ganas de hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Fuiste respetuoso —dijo Mai. Su tono continuaba siendo serio; ocultaba magistralmente los nervios—. El noventa y nueve coma nueve de los hombres no lo son. Otro se hubiera aprovechado de mi momentánea… debilidad.

La voz de Mai desapareció. Era un nudo en la garganta el motivo, nudo que escupió a la mente una importantísima pregunta: ¿Qué es la debilidad? ¿Olvidar es ser débil? ¿Ser débil es dejarse vencer?

¿La felicidad, en ese infierno, era un signo de debilidad?

Mai se agitó. Sujetó su pecho, confundida, aterrada; algo en ella parecía empujarla hacia la convicción. Eran las raíces, flotando místicamente en torno a ella; era el deseo de olvidar, la necesidad de un paréntesis que una vez había conocido y que, movida por la venganza, nunca había querido volver a conocer.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella lo miraba; él no. Las pupilas seguían clavadas al suelo.

—Dieciocho.

Mai apretó los párpados un momento. Eran menos de los que creía.

¿Esa edad es una debilidad? ¿La edad significa algo?

—¿Alguna vez en tu vida has dejado de pensar en los androides?

Las pupilas amagaron con alejarse del suelo; no lo hicieron. Trunks estaba inmerso en una intimidad que le era intolerable y sólo podía pensar en una cosa: escapar.

—No… Jamás…

»Ellos siempre están aquí, conmigo. Torturándome…

—Ellos también están conmigo —dijo ella, ciertamente divertida—. Y desearía que no estuvieran más.

—Yo también…

Y los ojos se desclavaron del piso porque unas rodillas se posaron cerca de ellos. Trunks miró a Mai a los ojos, arrodillada ante él, y todo su ser, incluso su alma, se sonrojó.

—¿Y si los olvidamos un momento…?

De los dos cuerpos, ante la frase de Mai, emanó calor. No, más que calor era necesidad. Olvidar, olvidarlo todo por un instante, ese terror que habían sentido y las lágrimas involuntarias. Olvidar juntos, los dos. ¿Pero qué podía ser tan fuerte como para olvidar? ¿Qué podía ser tan maravilloso como para olvidar?

—La compañía —dijo Mai, como leyéndole los pensamientos a Trunks—. La compañía ayuda a olvidar…

»Créeme...

Lo era; la compañía era el método ideal. Cuando Trunks lo comprendió, miró en todas direcciones y se envolvió más con la chaquetilla que ella le había dado para abrigarse. Respiró fuerte y rápido; respiró desbocado y sin saber qué decir, qué hacer. Mai vio todas las dudas de él como si estuvieran escritas en la piel de Trunks. ¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso él _nunca_…?

—Sólo quédate conmigo —pidió Mai—. No estoy pidiendo nada más.

Y era verdad. ¡Él era virgen! ¡Y ella tenía muchos más años que él! No iba a instarlo a algo en lo cual ella tampoco era experta, algo que había hecho muy pocas veces y en una época tardía de su vida, hacía nueve años y en compañía de aquel imbécil en el que prefería no pensar nunca más. ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?! Pero las raíces cada vez la empujaban más; eran el instinto que le imploraba la compañía de otro ser.

Mai subió en la cama, se sentó junto a él, a medio metro de él. Trunks miró en la dirección contraria. Ella supo cuán aterrado estaba él ante tan desconocida situación. ¿Cómo nunca había estado con una mujer? Tal vez por los embarazos no deseados, por la falta de métodos anticonceptivos y de conocimiento en la mayor parte de la población joven, la que había crecido sin escuelas, sin educación, sin familia incluso. Tal vez por las enfermedades que pululaban. Tal vez por el miedo a enamorarse que acechaba a tanta gente, que se negaba a darse más motivos para sufrir. Porque era mentira que los androides sólo mataban gente y destruían ciudades: los androides hacían mucho más. Anulaban, segregaban, sumían vidas en eternas desdichas. Los androides habían arruinado las vidas de todas las personas, su educación, sus sueños, incluso cada relación interpersonal posible.

Habían echado a perder el mundo y, aunque murieran algún día, el pueblo tardaría siglos en recuperarse.

Pero yo no estaré aquí el día que eso suceda, pensó Mai; yo estaré muy, muy lejos. Estaré en…

En…

Una mano la interrumpió. Una mano, sí: una mano enorme y vendada sostenía la de ella. Mai miró la mano y luego el brazo; siguiendo el camino con los ojos, impactó de lleno con los de Trunks, que con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre (qué extraña mirada tenía ese muchacho) la observaba trémulamente.

Y a los ojos los llenaron la dulzura. La dulzura de él se propagó sobre Mai, como un virus al contagiar: las raíces impactaban con las raíces y hacían estragos en el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Se puede olvidar…?

De los dos pares de ojos caían lágrimas. Era una súplica, un rezo. Mai volvió a mirar las manos entrelazadas, luego a él; la convicción la poseyó. Cuando sonrió para sí por causa de la hermosa imagen de las dos manos sujetas, calientes por el contacto con el otro, Trunks comprendió que su pregunta era la más tonta que hubiera formulado alguna vez.

—Sí —dijo Mai.

Sí, por supuesto. Él sabía que ella no mentía: el sólo contacto de sus manos le decía la verdad.

Lo hacía olvidar. Por primera vez, olvidar. Por primera vez en la vida, adiós androides, adiós infierno; adiós a todos, menos a quien lo sujetaba.

Trunks, todo un caballero al juzgar por la delicadeza de cada uno de sus movimientos, que pese a los nervios mortales continuaba siendo evidente, atrajo a Mai hacia él. La abrazó, los dos temblando de frío y de miedo, y se recostaron sobre la cama, frente a frente, las manos de ella en la cintura de él y las manos de él en los hombros de ella. Sin más, rodeados de frío y de destrucción, se miraron. Parecían no parpadear, no respirar; y respiraban y mucho, entrecortadamente. Los alientos chocaban y los aromas se potenciaban. Trunks entrecerró los ojos al notar su aroma, ese aroma de ella, particular, que le hacía pensar en el campo, en flores y belleza. Algo en él pareció ceder, un latido más fuerte de lo normal de su corazón lo debilitó y fortaleció en igual medida. Y Mai pensaba, contemplándolo bajo la tenue luz de la linterna, en su belleza, en ese rostro que por momentos tenía dieciocho y la mirada que parecía de treinta, cuarenta, mil años de sufrimiento. Pensaba en las raíces enredándose en torno a los dos, en el instinto que la instaba a besar, a tocar, a contener. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con un muchachito de dieciocho años?

En un mundo como ese, pensar en esas cosas era irrelevante. ¿Lo era? Sí, lo era. Pensar en diferencias de edad, de sexo, de lo que fuere, era irrelevante si de olvidar se trataba. ¿Por qué negarse a olvidar si la oportunidad se presentaba? Olvidar a los androides y recordar, gracias al olvido, que aún hay formas de ser feliz, que aún existen aquellas posibilidades elementales del mundo, como la de la compañía de dos cuerpos encendidos por el instinto de permanecer unidos todo el tiempo que fuera posible con tal de dejar todo, menos al otro, detrás.

Detrás, lejos. A mil millones de kilómetros.

En el mutuo consentimiento, sólo éste era relevante.

Considerando que él tenía dieciocho, así era.

Mai sonrió tiernamente. Si él lo aceptaba, ¿qué podía hacer ella más que ceder de una maldita vez y despedirse del exterior por un instante? Trunks se emocionó ante la sonrisa. La sensación de sentirse útil lo doblegó: estaba ayudándola a olvidar y ver los resultados era maravilloso. Ver esa sonrisa al tiempo de sentir ese aroma, al tiempo de percibir la suavidad de ese cabello, al tiempo de contemplar esos hermosos ojos, valía la pena. Era hermoso, hermosísimo.

Era insuficiente.

Mai lo sujetó de una mejilla y acercó el rostro de él hacia el de ella. Las frentes chocaron y la sonrisa de ella se amplió. La acompañó un dulce resplandor ocular que Trunks sólo tuvo que captar para dejarse hechizar. Ella estaba feliz.

Y él también.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron más: ¿esto es estar feliz? ¿Esto se siente? Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al percibir la soledad: ¡estaban solos! ¡No había nadie! ¡Nadie! Todas las presencias del mundo, que él sentía disminuir día a día por aquella maldición de saber percibir el ki, se apagaron. El silencio pareció más pronunciado que nunca, el mundo entero enmudecido. Menos Mai. Menos Mai, la boca jadeante de Mai, el corazón convulsionado de Mai, el mero roce de Mai sobre él, que hacía que las caricias se escuchaban además de sentirse. Tuvo plena conciencia de ella y de sí mismo.

Olvidó todo lo demás.

Cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Trunks, Mai se emocionó de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho ante el gesto de ella. ¡Qué sonrisa! Qué pura, qué dulce. Ese era el sentir que Trunks le había provocado desde la primera vez: la sensación de que él era distinto a los demás, la necesidad nunca antes confesada de encontrar una persona especial, una persona que pudiera inspirarla, abrigarla, cuidarla y dejarse cuidar, así como ella cuidaba a su líder. Una persona a la cual abrazar.

Había querido abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Él también así lo había deseado.

Las caricias eran tímidas, se daban las de uno en los brazos del otro. Las frentes se apretaban con ternura. Mai se fijó en esos dos mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de él; pronunciaban ese algo particular que Trunks parecía tener pese a no saberlo. El impulso de tocarlos, de levantarlos y verlos caer entre sus dedos, fue la mutua epifanía. Los peinó, y Trunks dejó caer unas lágrimas, la sonrisa perpetuada por primera vez en su vida, y Mai sujetó las dos mejillas e hizo lo que él, tan virgen y tan caballero, nunca iba a hacer.

Si él quiere y yo quiero, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

Los labios se tocaron tímidamente, los ojos de Mai cerrados; los ojos de Trunks abiertos. Un segundo, y él se echó hacia atrás. Mai lo observó confundida y él pensó en decir algo así como no sé qué hacer, no sé hacerlo, no sé besar, no sé acariciar, no sé nada, soy un maldito ignorante y te mereces algo que no puedo darte porque no sé cómo porque no sé nada porque… ¡Porque…! No dijo nada; cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro hacia ella. Apoyó su boca cerrada sobre la boca de Mai y ella entendió la señal, el motivo: él no sabía qué hacer y estaba abrumado, más asustado que nunca. Lo besó fingiendo que entendía lo que estaba haciendo, algo que por supuesto no entendía, porque no tenía la experiencia que podría tener alguien de su edad. Todo era instinto, instinto y nada más. Siendo lo único que tenían, esas raíces entrelazándose con fuerza alrededor de los dos, no podían hacer mucho más que eso, que dejarse llevar.

El beso sólo lo daba ella, así fue hasta que los labios de él reaccionaron tímidamente. La besó también, despacio, y un miedo atroz a estar haciéndolo mal lo llenó. Mai apretó los labios contra él, dejándose llevar libremente, con mucha más soltura que él, y el miedo se apaciguó un ápice. Él apretó los labios de ella, los dos conteniendo la respiración. Cuando la necesidad de respirar los superó, separaron los labios sin abrir jamás los ojos, en la misma oscuridad. Los volvieron a juntar unos segundos después, los separaron rápido, los volvieron a juntar aún más rápido. Pequeños, infantiles eran los besos; ni un gramo de pasión había en ellos.

Por el momento.

Trunks se apretó a Mai más tiempo del que su respiración podía tolerar. Separó los labios para respirar, y una sobredosis de ideas lo acechó. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si lo otro…? Una voz se elevó de sus recuerdos y le susurró algo al oído:

* * *

—Nunca sucederá.

—Bah. Todos decimos lo mismo, Trunks. Pero un día pasa. —Gohan le palmeó el hombro. Sonreía pícaramente—. Cuando beses a una chica, asegúrate de ser muy, muy dulce con ella.

* * *

Dulce, susurró su voz en su fuero interno. Rozó la boca de Mai con su labio inferior, apenas, como probando un algo sin nombre y sin forma, abstracto e indescifrable. Luego del roce, ella, vencida, hundió su boca en la de él. Trunks gruñó, confundido; Mai se abrazó a su cuello con ahínco. La fuerza que ella ejerció fue como un recuerdo para Trunks. ¡Era como si su cuerpo recordara! ¿Qué cosa era capaz de recordar? ¿Qué cosa, si él jamás…?

¿Era el instinto aquel recuerdo tan visible que parecía poseer?

Los labios se movieron solos, impresionando al alma que encerraba el cuerpo de Trunks. Los labios respondieron a Mai con ímpetu, acariciaron la totalidad de la boca de Mai felices. Trunks no sabía cuánto había deseado esto, esta clase de contacto que tanto había evadido; no lo sabía hasta ahora, hasta hacerlo. La besó muy mal, moviendo muy mal su boca, la lengua sin saber qué hacer, pero Mai lo sentía a la perfección, lo hacía porque no juzgaba el beso por su supuesta destreza, sino por la intensidad de su pasión.

Pasión, absoluta la que se desprendió de Trunks al besar con tanto disfrute a Mai. Ese muchacho, en su interior, al fondo del dolor, tenía a un ser apasionado por demás.

Al terminar el beso, él estaba sobre ella, no junto a ella como al principio. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que la había empujado hasta recostarse sobre el lado más cercano de su cuerpo. Mai acarició sus mejillas, intentando relajarlo.

—¿Lo hago bien…? —preguntó él, ahogado en dudas, en miedos, en su propio mar de ignorancia.

Ella asintió, siempre sonriendo. Tomó a Trunks de las mejillas y lo besó una vez más. Al hacerlo, juró no tener dominio de sí misma. Una educación estricta y un líder puritano hacían estragos en la sexualidad de cualquier persona; el mundo mismo, por cómo era y cómo sería mucho tiempo más hace estragos en la sexualidad de una mujer, aquel secreto susurrado pero jamás confesado en voz alta, porque no se puede, porque no hay derecho, porque deben ser, ellas, ángeles y no algo más, y no algo distinto. Mai era conservadora, muy conservadora porque su familia militar la hizo ser así; porque Pilaf y esa prohibición que le hacía de todo y todos en pos de la misión del grupo tampoco la había instado a averiguar. Poco y nada sabía de su sexualidad; sólo podía basarse en su ínfima experiencia de nueve años atrás. ¡Nueve! Nueve sin sentir que su cuerpo la domaba; que su mente, tan brillante desde pequeña, no tenía lugar en lo que sucedía. Bastó con ver la ternura que los ojos de Trunks encerraban ante su cuerpo para abandonarlo todo, abandonarse a sí misma y mandar al diablo toda su educación. ¡Quería olvidar! Quería dejar atrás el miedo que había sentido hacía una hora, bajo su cama y abrazada a ese mismo muchacho, al que tuvo que atar con manos y piernas para que no se le enfrentara a los androides con tal de protegerla. ¡Basta de reprimirse!

¡Basta!

Ató los brazos al cuello y hundió a Trunks en su boca. No era ella; era su sexualidad, su sexo femenino que tan desconocido le era desatándose de las cadenas de la represión. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! Necesitaba salir, necesitaba sentir, necesitaba a ese muchachito sobre ella, haciéndole olvidar a todo, a todos. A la mierda y al mundo entero, a los recuerdos y el significado que éstos tenían para ella.

¡Nada más necesitaba! ¡Nada más!

De los labios pasó al cuello, del cuello pasó a las mejillas, a los párpados, a los hombros. Lo besó con tal desesperación que Trunks creyó estar soñando. ¡No lo resistía! Cayó entero sobre ella, la aplastó y no fue hasta hacerlo que notó la erección entre sus piernas, apretada y adolorida contra el estómago de Mai. Avergonzado, de nuevo el miedo sobre él, se alejó de Mai; ella no lo permitió, volvió a hundirlo sobre ella.

—Lo siento… —dijo él—. Yo no… Perdón…

—Está bien, niño. Está bien… No tiene nada de malo. —Mai volvió a besarlo con la misma desesperación.

Jadearon ante la adicción de succionar la otra boca, ese perderse en el otro que instaba a una unión imposible de concretar por medio de besos. Nunca era suficiente. La necesidad hizo gruñir a Trunks, que descontroló sus labios por todo el rostro de Mai, que se meció sobre su estómago para encontrar una satisfacción que no estaba allí, en esa acción, pero sí estaba cerca. Ella gimió al sentir la erección hundida en su estómago en toda su longitud y dureza. Una oleada de miedo la atravesó, mas la evadió con inquebrantable tozudez. Levantó a Trunks tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para poder hacer lo que hizo: desabrochar su chaquetilla militar. Trunks vio un fino camisón rosado debajo de él, una gastada prenda rosada como única barrera ante la desnudez femenina que nunca había conocido. Todos los miedos se le cruzaron por la mente pero el hambre ganó la batalla: se hundió de nuevo en ella, aceptando la invitación a su cuerpo, aceptando que era un hombre y que quería unirse a ella para olvidar, pero olvidarlo todo, menos todo aquello que era posible a partir de la unión de los dos. Recordando sólo que nada deseaba más que abrazar íntimamente a esa maravillosa mujer.

Mai retiró la chaquetilla militar que cubría la espalda de Trunks y lo contempló. Abrió las piernas y encerró las rodillas de Trunks entre ellas. Él siseó de dolor cuando ella rozó el muslo lastimado. Le preguntó si estaba bien; él le dijo que sí, que no se preocupara por eso. ¿Dónde había quedado el frío? La piel de los dos lucía perlada, excitada como los dos lo estaban.

—Ven… No tengas miedo…

Sin poder creer lo que decía, anulada su razón por completo, Mai sujetó a Trunks de la cintura y lo hundió entre sus piernas. Él aún llevaba el pantalón puesto, pero podía sentir, sin embargo, la erección contra su ropa interior, en contacto directo, casi. Sin soltar la cintura y ayudada por sus caderas, Mai, pegada íntimamente a él, se movió. Arriba, abajo, arriba. Trunks, con los ojos apretados, gimió. Se dejó llevar por el movimiento y se sintió dentro del más confuso de los sueños. ¿Era el instinto el único recuerdo? No: también tenía otros recuerdos, como los de esos malditos sueños que tenía de tanto en tanto, esos que lo hacían despertar erecto, en el centro de una llama de fuego por relacionarse con eso mismo, lo que hacía en ese momento: mecerse entre las piernas de una mujer. Despacio, sintió que la penetraba, que estaba dentro de ella sin estarlo realmente. ¡Y aún no había sucedido! Con cada mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Mai, se dejó ser, olvidó, gozó lo que hacía, el mecer, el ir, el venir. Mai lo contempló extasiada: qué misterio la virginidad masculina, qué bella, qué conmovedora. Ver a Trunks gimiendo más fuerte de lo que él mismo creía, abriendo demasiado la boca, despeinado y sudado por los nervios y el deseo, era lo más erótico que había tenido el privilegio de presenciar.

¿De tanto se había perdido en esa vida _intachable_, lejos del instinto y el sexo?

Si la recompensa era la virginidad de ese muchacho, entonces estaba bien.

Él la apretó demasiado; Mai gimió sinceramente. Trunks supo que poco bastaría para volverse adicto a esos sonidos. Sin control de sus caderas, desatado, la empujó más rápido, más fuerte. Era un vicio, era adictivo. Más velocidad, más ahínco, más gruñidos masculinos mitad de hombre, mitad de niño. Mai vio el sudor taparlo, vio los dientes apretarse y supo que él estaba a punto de terminar. En un arranque de capricho, lo frenó y le bajó el pantalón. La erección estaba hinchada; estaba a punto.

—¿Mai…?

Ella no esperó: se sacó la ropa interior denotando cierta torpeza en sus movimientos. Sin que Trunks alcanzara a ver entre sus piernas, Mai lo hundió en ella. Sujetó el sexo palpitante y miró fijamente al adolescente. Trunks jadeaba sólo por el contacto con la mano; el sudor era excesivo. Ella lo condujo a donde debía y se lo dijo; lo hizo sin aire, sin alma siquiera:

—Entra…

Él entró.

Abrieron la boca y liberaron el mismo suspiro, el mismo, uno hijo del miedo, la pasión, la necesidad, la impresión. Trunks sintió que se iba en ese preciso instante, sin siquiera moverse, sin siquiera hacer nada. La abrazó, tembloroso; Mai parecía deformársele por su inaptitud. ¡No quería irse! No quería terminar tan pronto, no sin complacerla, no sin perpetuar la sonrisa en su rostro. ¡No quería…!

—Tranquilo…

La abrazó más. Mai rodeó sus caderas con las piernas desnudas. Apretó sus glúteos, lo hizo gemir, lo hizo llegar más lejos, más dentro de ella. Al sentirse tan dentro, tan succionado por el misterio que se perdía entre las piernas de esa mujer, gritó. Después, se movió. Totalmente abrazados, se mecieron uno contra el otro, él dando y ella recibiendo, y ella dando y él recibiendo también. Las caderas, a ritmo, se movieron acompasadas, despacio aunque intenso, necesitadas aunque cautelosas. Separarse era un suplicio, pero la unión de sus sexos, en cada nueva embestida, era la recompensa. Trunks gritó cada vez que sintió alcanzar el final de ella. La sensación de estar al límite de sus fuerzas, a punto de explotar, se le tornó literal. Apretó de más la cintura, elevó el torso de Mai, cuyo rostro cayó hacia atrás. La penetró una, dos, tres veces; estocadas violentas, urgidas. Con fuerza, el saiyajin y no el humano. Y una, y dos, y tres veces más.

—¡Ah…!

Y se desplomó sobre ella, exhausto.

Contrario a lo que ella había pensado antes de que sucediera, la culpa no la atacó, por lo menos no de momento. Aún estaba dentro del paréntesis. Por su parte, Trunks sentía un cansancio que ni después del más duro entrenamiento había experimentado. No se podía mover; nada deseaba más que dormir.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Mai—. ¿Te hice daño…?

Porque, lejos de la nulidad de razón del acto, ahora sentía que la había apretado demasiado fuerte.

—Estoy bien.

Mai lo empujó suavemente hacia un lado. Jadearon apenas al desprenderse del otro. Se miraron y todo era emoción.

—Te ves cansado.

—Lo estoy… Lo… lo siento. Creo que no lo hice muy… bien.

Mai rio.

—Cállate…

En confianza absoluta, enternecida por el rojo que tapaba completo a Trunks, le quitó el pantalón. Estudió la venda del muslo y vio un par de puntos rojos; nada preocupante considerando lo profunda que había sido. ¿Por qué se recuperaba tan rápido?

¿Qué lo hacía distinto?

Acarició su cabello tiernamente.

—Duerme. Iré al baño a refrescarme un poco.

Emocionado, él asintió. Sin más, Mai se alejó de él.

La miró irse: era bellísima. Mucho mayor que él, misteriosa, solitaria, pero bellísima. Se agitó al pensar en la mañana siguiente. ¿Ella se arrepentiría? ¿Ella lo rechazaría? Una serie de imágenes le atravesaron la mente, convulsionadas: él presentándosela a su madre, ella en su cuarto, ella en su cama, ella en todas partes del refugio, ella junto a él, las manos unidas ante el triste paisaje de la ventana…

¿El sexo y el amor iban de la mano?

Una tristeza desoladora lo domó. Se durmió unos minutos después, cuando la liberó al llorar con suavidad.

* * *

Ante el espejo no se vio a sí misma; lo vio a él. Trunks desnudo junto a ella, sonrojado, la mirada tan pura y tan tierna, tan única. Ella, que pasaba los cuarenta, unida a un tierno adolescente que la había tomado con una pasión que ella jamás había conocido.

Jamás.

Ni hacía nueve años ni nunca.

Sentía adormecer de sólo evocar el recuerdo: él dentro de ella, gritando ante cada embestida, hundido en la profundidad de su cuerpo. Él apretándole la cintura con esos brazos de piedra, los músculos rígidos, su cabeza hacia atrás, entregada en cuerpo y alma a él, a sus designios.

¿Qué es la debilidad?

Dejó de mirarse al espejo. Fue hacia el cuarto cubierta por una manta, aún conservando el camisón rosa. A los pies de la cama, vio las esposas por un instante, las esposas como recordatorio de algo en lo cual no quería pensar en ese momento, anestesiada por la alegría, el olvido y el placer. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y les quitó los ojos de encima al segundo, fastidiada. Luego, aún en su posición, contempló a Trunks: estaba desnudo, dormido de lado, sin tapar. Aún lo cubría el sudor y el sonrojo perfectamente plasmado en las mejillas. Era hermoso. ¡Hermoso! Se sintió una libidinosa al pensarlo, ¡no dejaba de ser un muchacho! Pero algo en toda esa descomunal belleza adolescente le eyectaba el ego hasta las nubes.

Una sonrisa cargada de soberbia asomó; al instante, se esfumó.

Apagó la linterna y se echó junto a Trunks. Quiso pensar, pero no lo hizo; el cansancio no le dejó.

* * *

Cuánta belleza. Si continúo contemplándola, enloqueceré.

Sí, enloqueceré, lo haré contemplando este cuerpo, estos ojos, este ser que se agita debajo de mí.

Este muchacho, este amante siempre evadido, nunca aceptado.

Este hombre, este placer.

Te quedarás aquí, te lo juro al esposarte; te quedarás aquí y nunca me dejarás. ¡Te quedarás! No te irás, porque te necesito, porque te quiero, porque anhelo esta anestesia perpetua.

¡Quiero quedarme aquí, lejos de allá!

Déjame anestesiarme, dormir para siempre en este paréntesis. Aquí, donde nada duele, donde nada lastima. La interrupción de esa vida en la que tan infelices somos.

Donde somos eternos, no efímeros por causa de los asesinos.

Elévame. ¡Elévame hasta el cielo! Déjame sentir que nada más importa, que nada más hay que tú, yo y el sol que nos quema en las alturas.

Te abrazaré. Te abrazaré y no te dejaré ir jamás.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pasmosa velocidad. ¿Qué carajo?; fue lo primero que amagó a pensar. Sintió algo férreo contra las nalgas. Un segundo, y se percató de que Trunks la abrazaba por detrás, los dos de lado, él pegado a ella, encerrándola posesivamente. Estaban tapados; seguramente, Trunks había despertado en algún momento y, dado el frío que aún no podían cortar por la falta de luz, la había abrigado con mantas y con la calidez de su cuerpo. Sonrió con ternura al pensarlo.

¿Qué carajo?, se repitió. ¿Qué carajo había sido ese sueño? Trunks esposado y los dos desnudos bajo el sol. ¡¿Cómo podía soñar algo así?!

—Mai… —lo escuchó susurrar. Trunks acababa de despertar—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Se lo tenía que preguntar todo el tiempo? Mai se sintió un tanto cansada de la excesiva preocupación. Al voltear hacia él, sin embargo, el encandilamiento retornó. Qué hermoso muchacho y qué ternura expresaba su mirada.

Y estaba en su cama, igualmente encandilado por ella.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo; la casa estaba cubierta por una tenue luz natural. Trunks lucía un poco más triste que la noche anterior, ¿por qué? Entre sus piernas delataba la erección matutina. Cuando él notó que ésta rozaba el estómago de Mai, se sonrojó por completo. Qué vergonzoso era ese niño.

—Ya vuelvo…

Trunks se fue al baño cubriéndose con una de las mantas que, a mitad de la noche, había arrojado sobre él y sobre Mai. Ella lo observó marcharse sin saber qué pensar y qué sentir: el deseo anulaba todo, menos su propia voluntad. El deseo prevalecía y le imploraba más sexo, más anestesia, más olvido y debilidad.

Una chispa de duda brilló hacia el final de su ser; el deseo la tapó con las manos, testarudo, encaprichado con el adolescente. Mai se relajó en la almohada y buscó el escape al recordar el sueño que había tenido: Trunks y ella, unidos sus cuerpos, elevándose por los cielos… y él esposado. ¡¿Qué carajo?!; se lo repitió por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos. Pensó en el llamado resto diurno: su ego disparado a las nubes, las esposas al pie de la cama. Sí, debía ser eso.

¿O no?

Trunks volvió. Se sentó junto a ella y amagó con acariciarla. Dejó la mano suspendida justo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó.

Mai, adivinando las intenciones de Trunks, asintió. Él peinó el cabello con los dedos, los párpados a medio caer y una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Se veía precioso. Joven, lleno de vida. A pesar de tener parte del cuerpo vendado aún, conservaba su belleza. Tenía un aire angelical. Era como un enviado; un héroe.

Y ella era una villana.

—Eres… muy hermosa…

Contrariada, perdida en una ensalada de pensamientos contradictorios que al revolverse en su mente sólo lograban marearla, Mai forzó una sonrisa. Trunks notó cierto dejo de tristeza en ella.

—Sólo soy una vieja.

—No digas eso. No lo eres…

—¿Te he dicho mi edad como para que puedas asegurarlo?

Trunks detuvo sus caricias. No tenía idea de cuántos años tenía Mai. Según él, no podía tener más de cuarenta. ¿Y si eran más…?

¿En qué cambiaba sus sentimientos?

—Mi madre me ha enseñado que la edad no importa; lo que importa es cómo llevamos la edad que tenemos.

Mai tuvo que admitir que la madre de Trunks llevaba algo de razón. Trunks era un muchachito, pero por más aniñado y tierno que luciera, su rostro sufrido y el cuerpo trabajado denotaban más edad de la que tenía; ella, a lo mejor, por esa obsesión que toda la vida había tenido por la juventud, por cuánto se cuidaba, quizá parecía menor.

Trunks pensó en decirle lo que había estado meditando antes de dormirse, luego de taparla y taparse para combatir el frío; no dijo ni una palabra. Se quedó callado, contemplándola. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla.

Quería unir su cuerpo al de ella y nunca más dejarla ir.

Acarició el rostro de Mai; ella intentó resistirse, mas no pudo. Se dejó acariciar, lo hizo hasta levantarse, hasta aferrarse a los hombros de Trunks, hasta girarlo hacia ella y besarlo apasionadamente. Adicción: era adicta a ese instante, al paréntesis que la unión de los dos en medio de ese infierno, fingiendo que nada malo sucedía allá afuera, representaba.

Era adicta al adolescente que tanto había temblado en sus brazos la noche anterior.

Abrazados en medio de la cama, las cosas fueron más fáciles que la noche anterior: Mai se deshizo de la manta que cubría a Trunks; Trunks se perdió en la pasión de los besos que se daban. La recostó debajo de él y apretó la erección contra ella, se refregó contra su piel. Mai deliró, se hundió en el deseo y ya no quiso escapar más.

Sobre él, esposado, volando por los cielos…

Lo empujó.

—¿Mai…?

Vio convicción en ella; se dejó hacer. Mai lo sentó de nuevo y se sentó sobre él. Se abrazaron en medio de la cama, los pechos de ella pegados al pecho de él; suaves, grandes, blancos y hermosos, aunque ocultos debajo del camisón.

Agitado, Trunks observó el escote. La redondez de los pechos contra el suyo parecía traerle recuerdos que no había vivido pero que su ADN sí parecía conocer. Unas ganas locas de hundir el rostro sobre los pechos lo asustaron. ¿Tanto se había reprimido?

Mai sujetó su miembro, ya erecto. Trunks sintió el deslizar que concretó la unión de los dos. Suspiraron igual que la noche anterior al sentirse pegados, compartiendo la misma humedad, la carne contra la carne.

—Quieto…

Mai se abrazó a sus hombros y se movió lentamente. Abajo, arriba; segundos tardaron en desatar al instinto y chocarse, las caderas de ambos descontroladas, empujando la intimidad contra la intimidad. Trunks sujetó su cintura y, mordiéndose los labios, refregó el rostro en el escote, como un gato. Mai perdió el control al sentir tan íntima caricia. Dejó de moverse, lo instó a imitarla y llevó las manos de Trunks al borde de su camisón, arremangado hasta la base de sus piernas, las nalgas de ella apenas asomando debajo. Trunks empezó a temblar; Mai le sonrió. Sin decir nada, hizo que las manos de él levantaran la prenda de ella. Milímetro a milímetro, con los ojos eyectados de deseo, vergüenza e inocencia, Trunks contempló una mujer desnuda por primera vez en su vida. El sólo ver tanta belleza, tanta turgencia, tanto delirio pintado en la piel de Mai le hizo sentir que se iba en un segundo, que ya no podía más, que alcanzaba el placer sin moverse ni un poco, justo como le había pasado la noche anterior.

Mai terminó de retirar el camisón. Trunks la hizo tiritar al soltar el aliento sobre la piel perlada de los pechos. Luego del inevitable momento de duda, besó la blancura, se perdió en ella, se dejó arrastrar por las ganas balbuceando palabras a la mitad entre jadeos. Y ella se movió sobre él, despacio. Trunks le apretó la cintura justo igual que en la primera vez. Mai apretó su sexo contra el de él, buscando lo que, antes, no había podido conseguir. Las embestidas se tornaron frenéticas, irregulares; Trunks dominaba la situación completamente fuera de sí, el saiyajin al mando, no el humano; el guerrero descargando toda la pasión que lo caracterizaba en las batallas, aquel ADN que lo dotaba de confusos recuerdos no vividos, pero sí perpetuados en su sangre. Mai escuchó el sufrimiento de los gemidos, sintió la succión sobre sus senos, el refregar del rostro y el palpitar del miembro; Trunks se iba. Ella también quería. Apretó los párpados, se echó hacia atrás, concentró la poca razón que domaba en esa vertiginosa sensación que crecía en el interior de su cuerpo, esa suerte de cosquilleo que necesitaba mantener, que necesitaba maximizar. Gritó mientras Trunks gemía entre sus pechos; ¡casi…!

La explosión se produjo y toda ella pareció entrar en un estado delirante. Trunks saboreó ese grito como nunca antes había saboreado nada. Ese grito alcanzó para que el saiyajin tomara completo control de su ser. La movió contra él con violencia, con cierto ápice de sadismo incontrolable, a una velocidad abismal, casi irreal. Otra vez, y otra, y otra dentro y fuera de ella, que yacía adormecida del todo sobre él. Y ya: gritó su placer incluso más que la noche anterior, rugió y cayó sobre la cama, igualmente adormecido que ella.

Temblaron por causa del placer, uno junto al otro, abrazados, desnudos, sudados.

Al mismo tiempo pareció volverles el alma al cuerpo.

Trunks pensó en su madre, en la máquina del tiempo, en los androides y cuánto deseaba matarlos; Mai pensó en la venganza, en las piezas que le hacían falta, en su misión. Fue ella quien se levantó; Trunks permaneció en la cama. Se tapó y cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados contra la almohada. Dentro de los párpados, en medio de la oscuridad, vio luces y sombras, mundos infinitos y desconocidos.

_Debía_ hacerlo.

Respiró entrecortadamente por más de media hora, exhausto pero seguro de que al fin podría volar y marcharse. Mai no volvía; era hora de ir a buscarla. Era hora, también, de _decírselo_.

De _pedírselo_.

Fue hacia la puerta de atrás, donde alguna vez, se notaba, había habido un pasillo. Salió y junto a la puerta, arrodillada en el piso, cubierta por una manta al igual que él, Mai lloraba sin emitir sonido, aferrada a sus rodillas.

—¿Mai…?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas…?

El ceño de Trunks se frunció. No por la tristeza que la última pregunta le provocaba; por la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué, de pronto, ella parecía ser otra persona? Otra, no la maravillosa mujer.

—Si no tienes a nadie en el mundo, si estás aquí sola, puedes no estarlo más… Puedes… venir a mi casa. Y te puedes quedar conmigo… ¡Yo te cuidaré, lo prometo…!

Nunca espero tal respuesta de parte de la admirable mujer que había conocido durante su estancia en esa casa:

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡No entiendes nada, niño! ¡NADA!

Trunks no respondió. Mai levantó el rostro de sus rodillas y dejó ver la furia en su semblante. Al final del sexo, al alcanzar el máximo placer, irónicamente sólo había logrado despertar. No más anestesia: el paréntesis se había cerrado.

Había que volver a la realidad.

—Mai, yo…

El sólo escuchar la voz del muchacho que la había hecho olvidar todo cuanto tenía significado para ella fue suficiente. Explotó:

—¡Cuando te vi en el piso en medio del campo de batalla vi el símbolo de la Corporación Cápsula! Había escuchado hablar de ti, del muchacho heredero de aquella antigua empresa que se le enfrentaba a los androides; de los pocos que lo hacen en el mundo. Sé que la Corporación sigue produciendo, que trabaja en las sombras… ¡Y yo necesito piezas para un aparato que estoy fabricando! Así que te recogí, te traje aquí y te curé sólo para pedirle un rescate a tu madre y conseguir las piezas que necesito a cambio de tu vida. ¡MENTÍ! ¡Mentí sobre todo! ¡Jamás rescaté a nadie, jamás cuidé de nadie, jamás he sido buena!

Sonrió.

—Soy una villana, Trunks.

Y pese a la sonrisa, lloraba.

Trunks se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cedió: cayó sentado al piso, a un metro de ella. Le dio parcialmente la espalda. Ella vio cómo temblaba. Lo escuchó sollozar; unos segundos después, él pareció limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Tomó aire elevando el pecho. Sin voltear hacia ella, le habló:

—No hacía falta que pidieras el rescate. Por el sólo hecho de haberme ayudado, mi madre te hubiera dado todas las piezas que necesitas. Todas las que tuviera, claro; estamos escasos de materia prima también. —Una pausa. El rostro, casi totalmente de espaldas, subía y bajaba. Trunks estaba agitado—. Sólo necesitabas eso, nada más.

»Mentir no era necesario, Mai.

Al escucharlo, más lágrimas cayeron del rostro de ella. Acababa de entenderlo: lo había desilusionado, le había mentido.

Lo había lastimado y él, en su inocencia, jamás podría perdonarla.

—Pero… —dijo Trunks. La voz subía y bajaba; fluctuaba—. No importa, no pasa nada: puedes venir a mi casa de todas formas. No tienes por qué estar aquí sola; puedes tener la compañía de toda la gente que vive en mi refugio. Son buenas personas…

Personas como la que él pensaba que ella era. Y no.

Mai se apretó la boca. ¿Llorar? ¡No! Ella era una villana. Ya que él se lo ofrecía, sólo debía aprovecharse de su suerte:

—¿Y me darán las piezas?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo…

Trunks volteó. En los ojos donde tanta alegría había visto la noche anterior, Mai sólo encontró dolor. Y no era por los androides: era por ella y por nadie más. De un segundo al otro, ella triste y el desilusionado, dejaron de mirarse.

—Empaca. Cuando estés lista, saldremos.

—¿Y cómo piensas…?

—Te lo diré después. Ahora, dame mis cosas, por favor.

Lo hizo, todo. A Mai le tomó dos horas, pero pudo empacar. Como era nómade por naturaleza desde hacía diez años, estaba acostumbrada a levantar campamento y partir hacia donde el viento la llevara. Trunks, vestido con la ropa de siempre al fin, o por lo menos con lo que quedaba de ella, esperó a Mai en la puerta. No emitía palabra.

Estaba destrozado.

Cada vez que Mai paraba un momento para observarlo, veía a Trunks igual, en la misma posición: de pie, contemplando el cielo, perdido en cavilaciones inútiles. Cada vez que lo observaba, algo en Mai moría un poco más.

Con un bolso militar colgando del hombro, además de su acostumbrado morral

, perfectamente vestida y maquillada, Mai salió. No miró atrás para despedirse de su hogar; hacía diez años que no lo hacía. Sólo necesitaba recordar su _verdadero_ hogar. Los demás no.

—Estoy lista.

Trunks desabrochó la correa de la espada y se la extendió a Mai.

—Cuélgatela tú.

Sin decir nada, extrañada por el halo de misterio que rodeaba al muchacho, Mai lo obedeció. Colgó la espada de su hombro y lo escrutó, seria, como ella era originalmente. No más demostración de sentimientos. Ante nada, ante nadie.

Trunks le dio la espalda. Evidentemente, se dijo Mai, no soportaba mirarla.

Y era cierto.

—Aférrate con todas tus fuerzas a mi espalda. Con las piernas y los brazos: aférrate lo más que puedas a mí.

—¿Eh…?

—¡HAZLO!

Mai retrocedió al escuchar la dureza de la voz de Trunks. Estaba furioso.

—No quise gritarte, lo siento. Por favor, hazlo —reiteró él. La impulsividad que lo había hecho gritar no era algo que apreciara de su forma de ser.

Sin refutar, Mai lo hizo: Trunks se agachó y ella se le colgó de los hombros. Cuando él se levantó, como ella era más baja que él, sintió sus piernas colgar en el aire. Flexionó las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura de Trunks y hundió su rostro en la espalda de él. Trunks la sujetó de la cintura tirando hacia atrás los brazos. Frunció el ceño ante el aroma que tanto le había gustado percibir.

Todo era mentira.

—Sujétate.

Sin más, se elevó.

—¡¿Qué…?! —gritó Mai al ver cómo volaba elevada por Trunks.

¡¿Qué carajo?!; se lo tuvo que repetir.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes y no te las diré: simplemente diré que, con entrenamiento, todas las personas podemos volar. Sólo que pocas, muy pocas lo saben hacer.

Mai lo apretó más fuerte, aterrada de caer. Trunks, como un superhéroe de viejos comics de su infancia, voló a toda velocidad, o por lo menos según ella; Trunks volaba a un tercio de su capacidad: el muslo le dolía por la herida aún no del todo sanada. Estaba mal alimentado considerando que era un saiyajin y su energía no era más que esa, la que empleaba para conducir a Mai a la Capital del Oeste. Según él, iban demasiado lento; según ella, quebraban la velocidad de la luz.

Era un sueño. Contemplar el cielo, traspasar las nubes. Tenía que ser un maldito sueño…

Horas después, sumidos todo el tiempo en el mismo silencio inquebrantable, aterrizaron en las afueras de la que, en otros tiempos, fuera la más moderna de todas las capitales: la Capital del Oeste. Cuando aterrizaron, Trunks depositó a Mai en el suelo con mucho, muchísimo cuidado. Ella se soltó y él corrió hacia el interior de lo que quedaba de una enorme casa. Ella observó el panorama.

Alguna vez, esa había sido la Corporación Cápsula.

Sin nada por perder, aunque angustiada y negada a aceptarlo, Mai siguió el camino que Trunks había tomado. Pasó un largo pasillo, bajó unas largas escaleras y llegó a una especie de cocina. Trunks, de espaldas a ella, sujetaba a una mujer en los brazos, y ella lloraba y gritaba de alegría.

—¡Oh, Trunks… pensé que habías muerto…! ¡¿Dónde…?!

La mujer vio a Mai. Soltó a Trunks. Él no giró.

—¿Quién es ella, cariño?

—Se llama Mai. Ella me encontró, me curó y me salvó. Como la Capital del Sur está incomunicada, ni ella ni yo pudimos contactarte, mamá. Lo siento mucho si te preocupé…

Mientras la madre susurraba alegrías al hijo, Mai se sintió miserable. ¿Por qué mentía Trunks? ¿Por qué le cubría las espaldas? ¿Por qué…?

—Mucho gusto, Mai. Mi nombre es Bulma.

Una mano extendida ante ella. Mai alcanzó los ojos de Bulma y se estudiaron la una a la otra: debían tener más o menos la misma edad, aunque Mai pensaba que era más joven que ella. Parecían medirse, estudiarse con desconfianza; después, parecieron curiosas, confundidas.

Después…

—¡TÚ! —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Trunks volteó, anonadado. ¿Acaso ellas se conocían?

—¡Arruinaron los planes del Gran Pilaf, tú y ese maldito Goku!

—¡Eras la súbdita de ese pobre diablo que tantos problemas nos causó!

—¡Rechazaste el ofrecimiento del Gran Pilaf de hacerte parte de nuestra conquista!

—¡Mira si iba a aceptar algo semejante! ¡Debes estar loca!

—¡Bruja!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡OIGAN! —Trunks detuvo la infantil batalla imponiéndose con un grito. No era su manera de ser ni jamás lo sería, pero presenciar una escena de esa índole, con lo triste que se sentía, era intolerable—. ¡¿Acaso se conocen?!

—¡Ella trabajaba para Pilaf! ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él una vez, cariño? Fue el primer enemigo que enfrentamos con Goku: nos robó las esferas y nos encarceló, pero Woolong logró impedir los planes de dominación del mundo pidiendo un deseo él.

—¡La ropa interior de una señorita! ¡Un libertino, tu amigo cerdito!

—¡Muy libertino pero no un megalómano como tu jefecito! ¡¿Dónde está el ahora, eh?!

Tanto Trunks como Bulma palidecieron ante el semblante que el rostro de Mai adoptó.

—Muerto —dijo—. Y no tengo por qué decirte más al respecto.

Bulma ya había visto ese semblante antes, lo había hecho muchas veces en diecisiete años: era el rostro de quien ha perdido algo fundamental y nunca, jamás, podrá recuperarlo. Era el rostro de quienes perdían todo en la vida y ya no les quedaba nada por lo cual luchar.

Estaban peleando por cosas que habían sucedido hacía décadas; ¿qué caso tenía? Ella, por muy villana que fuera en el pasado, había salvado a su hijo de morir desangrado. Mecería todos sus respetos.

Le extendió una mano. Mai la estudió, desconfiada.

—Eres bienvenida. Somos unas treinta personas en este refugio. No vivimos muy cómodos, pero vivimos lo mejor que podemos. Puedes quedarte cuanto desees, Mai. Y gracias por salvar a mi hijo, estoy en deuda contigo.

Mai miró a Trunks por un instante; él retiró los ojos de ella. No la iba a perdonar nunca. Resignada, renacida la villana que era en el fondo de su ser, estrechó la mano de Bulma.

—Tienes una forma de saldarla. —Mai Sonrió—. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para ello.

* * *

Unos días después, Mai estaba en marcha. Nueve años trabajando en ese proyecto, y al fin tenía las piezas que necesitaba para terminarlo. Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero al fin estaba a punto de finalizar. Bulma, de pura suerte, tenía todo lo que hacía falta. Y lo que no tenía, se lo consiguió. Estaba realmente agradecida por la vida del muchacho.

El hermoso muchacho que, alguna vez, había estado desnudo y sonriente en su cama.

Trunks no le dirigía la palabra. En el refugio, las personas se reunían a comer donde podían y Bulma siempre la invitaba a ir con ella y con Trunks, más por amabilidad y agradecimiento eterno que por simpatía. Ella aceptaba y comía junto a ellos y otras personas, como el endemoniado cerdito perverso, un viejo libertino y el maldito gatito volador que hacía años y años había conocido. ¿Qué habría sido de su compañero, el chico alto? Lo único interesante que había escuchado decir era que Goku, el tan odiado Goku, había muerto hacía muchísimos años. Eso la alegró de forma especial.

Pero Trunks no la miraba ni le hablaba jamás.

Su mera presencia la entristecía. Verlo ir, venir, cruzarlo por el refugio la devastaba. Lo peor era que Mai se negaba a reconocerlo: iba hacia las afueras y trabajaba en su titánico proyecto día y noche, casi sin descansar. Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esos ojos; de no notar que en éstos, por su culpa, ya no quedaba ni un dejo de inocencia. La pureza parecía haberse drenado de Trunks.

Y por su culpa.

Tragó saliva al pensarlo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió ajustando tornillos. Si se apuraba, en una semana más de arduo trabajo podría terminar. Después de tantos años, no iba a perder tiempo ahora.

Dos semanas de silencios, miradas esquivas y tristeza no reconocida después, Mai estaba más cerca que nunca. Contempló su enorme obra en medio de un campo cercano, al que accedía desde la Capital con su viejo y maltrecho aero-coche. ¡Le había faltado tan poco por tanto tiempo! Más de dos años para conseguir esas malditas piezas que, aunque eran pocas, eran fundamentales para el funcionamiento. Al fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo, los frutos estaban a punto de florecer.

Estaba casi lista para vengarse de los androides.

Sólo le quedaba resistir un poco más. Luego, ya nada dolería. Ni siquiera Trunks. Ella estaría demasiado lejos como para recordarlo.

Estaría, para entonces, del otro lado de la vida.

* * *

—Trunks, tengo que hablarte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Estaban en el austero cuarto que él ocupaba en el refugio. Trunks intentaba, sin éxito, leer un libro. Solía hacerlo para distraerse, cosa que jamás conseguía. Menos luego de Mai. Sabiendo que Bulma iba a preguntarle sobre ella, se puso su mejor máscara de indiferencia y rezó para que ésta fuera convincente.

Imposible.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Ella te salvó, te cuidó, pero tú no le hablas y ni siquiera la miras. ¿Ella te hizo algo, cariño? Porque la conocí hace muchos años, la vi en su esencia, y sé que está loca, que perder a su líder debió provocarle aún más locura.

Trunks se vio tentado a preguntar sobre ese tal Pilaf. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué quería concretar al conquistar el mundo? No obstante, no, no lo hizo.

—No me hizo nada, mamá.

No quería saber nada con ella, eso era todo.

Se sentía usado como un vil juguete, herido en lo más íntimo de sus sentimientos. Sentía deformada su pureza y desaparecido su idealismo; Mai había sido, para él, un cachetazo de realidad. No sólo por haberle mentido para conseguir sus objetivos, no sólo por haber fingido ser otra persona para ganarse su simpatía, no sólo por haberlo instado a olvidar a los androides a través del sexo, de la pérdida de una virginidad que él estaba guardando para cuando la paz llegara a la Tierra y ya no hubiera peligros.

Sino porque había hecho que él entendiera que, en el mundo, ya no se podía confiar en nadie más.

Gracias a Mai, se había dado cuenta de cuán podrido, por desgracia, estaba el mundo en realidad.

Criminales, violadores, ladrones, estafadores; todos esos seres repugnantes seguían y, según su madre, seguirían existiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos; lo que Trunks no soportaba era la gente como Mai, esa que engatusaba, que fingía, que no mostraba su verdadero rostro. Esa gente que se aprovechaba de la bondad de las personas en pos de satisfacer sus propios beneficios. ¡¿Por qué eran así?! ¡¿Por qué no ayudaban a los demás?! ¡Los odiaba!

Y la odiaba a ella, a la que por un instante había sido la mujer más maravillosa del universo.

—¿Seguro, Trunks?

—Sí. Es sólo que… mmm… no me cae muy bien. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de estarle agradecido.

Bulma supo. Simplemente lo supo sin más: él mentía. Pero lo dejó así de momento.

—De acuerdo. En un rato estará la cena.

—Bueno…

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas más. Nada cambió, salvo una cosa: Mai terminó. Lloró como nunca cuando sucedió, orgullosa de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. Al final, sonreía.

Lo haría, al fin.

No le dijo a nadie que había terminado; continuó hablando poco y nada con los demás habitantes del refugio. Todos la miraban con recelo por saberla una villana del pasado, o eso creía ella. En realidad, era como en cada lugar, como en cada pueblo y cada ciudad: la gente no le hablaba porque creían que estaba loca.

Y la única persona que no lo había creído en diez años no le dirigía la palabra. Por su culpa, por culpa de ella y su jamás concretada redención.

Se prohibió pensar en ello en lo subsiguiente.

Sólo tenía una cosa por hacer: esperar. Nadie sabía dónde vivían los androides. Algunos decían que en unas montañas al norte, otros que en el frío del sur. Nadie tenía idea. Ella tampoco, así que para cumplir su propósito debía aguardar pacientemente junto a la radio; en cuanto la música se detuviera y una voz trémula se escuchara, sería momento de hacerlo.

Y luego, la nada.

Sucedió un jueves a las siete de la tarde. Los androides no tenían horario de ataque, tampoco seguían un patrón que pudiera estudiarse; simplemente atacaban y ya, por antojo. Mai bebía un café en un rincón de la cocina. Bulma charlaba con una mujer muy extraña: unos días era rubia; otros, su cabello era azul. ¿Quién era? ¿Quiénes eran todas las personas que rodeaban a Trunks, tan estrafalarias todas?

¿Quién era Trunks y por qué podía volar por los cielos, justo como en sus sueños…? Sueños que se habían repetido contra su voluntad: ella, él y el cielo. Las esposas, por suerte para su acostumbrado recato, no habían vuelto a aparecer. Pero sí soñaba con él, lo hacía cada noche: él la miraba y le sonreía y la elevaba por los cielos entre besos. Él le juraba que todo estaría bien y ella gritaba de felicidad.

—Nunca más —farfulló contra la taza de café.

Sonrió levemente al pensar en sus sueños; detuvo todo, incluso la respiración, cuando la alegre canción que hablaba de un piloto y su enamorada, cosas tontas como esa, se detuvo a la mitad. Tanto ella como Bulma y la mujer de cabello cambiante, azulada ese día, voltearon hacia la radio, ubicada en la mesada.

—Interrumpimos para dar información sobre los androides…

La señal del destino, de la vida, de todo. ¡Al fin, la señal! Nunca se había alegrado más de que los androides atacaran. Al pensarlo desde ese punto de vista, algo dentro de ella se desmoronó. Y pensó en Trunks, y pensó en que, a lo mejor, dentro de ella…

¿Había bondad en su interior?

Una sombra pasó por la puerta de la cocina; unos pasos retumbaron contra las paredes del pasillo. Bulma salió como una flecha. La mujer rubia y Mai se observaron. Las dos escucharon:

—¡Ciudad Cross, a diez kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste…!

Mai le sonrió a la rubia; Lunch se cercioró de que esa mujer estaba completamente loca. Más loca aún le pareció cuando Mai corrió detrás de Bulma, quien golpeaba el piso con los puños en la puerta del refugio.

—¡Apenas se recupera de sus últimas heridas y ya se va de nuevo! ¡Es inútil que lo haga! ¡¿Cuándo va a entender que ya no es necesario, que tenemos _la máquina_, que todo terminará pronto…?!

Lunch se agachó junto a Bulma y la abrazó. Mai, por su parte, recibió la información sin entender. ¿Qué máquina? ¿Cómo que todo terminará? De pie ante Bulma, le tendió una mano para que se levantara. Bulma la aceptó sin entender por qué Mai sonreía, por qué Mai parecía tan convencida de un algo incomprensible. ¿Acaso el último tornillo se le había caído?

—No te preocupes, tu hijo estará bien. —Sonrió más. Estaba muy tranquila, demasiado al juzgar por la desesperante situación—. Yo los voy a matar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron tanto Bulma como Lunch.

Mai no les dio tiempo a nada: lanzó una cápsula, se montó al aero-coche y voló hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto, Mai se despidió de todo: ¡adiós árboles! ¡Adiós luces! ¡Adiós todos! ¡Adiós! Adiós viento que tanto disfruté me despeinara. Adiós sol, que tantos sueños raros me has hecho tener… Adiós a todos.

Adiós, Trunks.

Lloraba. De alegría, de tristeza, de locura. ¡Lo iba a salvar! Para disculparse por usarlo, para verlo sonreír por última vez. Se limpió las lágrimas al llegar al bosque donde siempre trabajaba. ¡No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello! ¡Sólo tenía tiempo de una cosa!

¡Matarlos!

Sacó la cápsula de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia atrás. Luego, la cápsula con el bolso previamente preparado. Recogió su cabello en un rodete desprolijo, se puso el casco y, por último, se quitó la chaquetilla militar que llevaba ese día. Del bolso sacó la original, la que más amaba, la que siempre usaba cuando estaba con el Gran Pilaf y Shuu. Lloró de alegría al tocar la estrella recordatoria y supo que sí, que quizá sí estaba volviéndose loca. ¡Y qué placer la locura! ¡Qué placer la felicidad de saberse cerca del objetivo, lejos de la mentira, en paz con nosotros mismos! ¡Y al carajo todo!

—¡Al carajo! —gritó al voltear hacia su creación.

Al carajo. Y adiós.

* * *

Su madre había tenido razón en todo, en cada maldita palabra: estás débil, no durarás ni un minuto, te romperán todos los huesos. Jadeando de dolor, con un pie de Dieciocho apretándole la cabeza y un pie de Diecisiete apretándole la espalda, poco y nada podía hacer.

—¡Ruega por tu vida!

—¡NUNCA!

—¡Anda, ruega!

—¡NO!

—¿Ah, no? —Dieciocho se peinó su reluciente cabello—. ¿Sabes, Trunks? Me estás cansando…

—A ambos —agregó Diecisiete—. Cada día eres más débil.

—¡Ya no eres divertido!

—Te manteníamos vivo porque nos entretenías, pero ya no hay caso.

—Parece que te llegó la hora de morir.

—Igualito que tu maestro.

—Porque él también nos aburrió.

—Por eso lo matamos.

—Por mero aburrimiento…

—¡CÁLLENSE! ¡BASTA! ¡No se atrevan a hablar así de Gohan, hijos de puta…!

—¡Oh! Qué vocabulario —dijo Dieciocho, riendo—. Nunca lo hubiera creído de un niño tan correcto…

—Mátalo, Dieciocho. Ya no tiene caso…

—De acuerdo…

Trunks lloró. No le daba tristeza morir; le daba rabia e impotencia. ¡Dejar sola a su madre! ¡Dejar solo al mundo, sin defensores! ¡Dejar a las buenas personas en manos de las malas, en manos de gente como…!

—¡¿Qué carajo es eso?! —exclamó Dieciocho. Carcajadas se desprendían de ella.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡¿Quién fue el loco que tuvo esta genial idea?! ¡Quiero abrazarlo! —agregó Diecisiete, a carcajadas justo y como su hermana.

—¡¿Qué se supone que es?!

—¡Parece de un anime! ¡Esos dibujos que miraban los humanos cuando aún había señales de televisión!

—¡Ah, sí! Esos dibujos estúpidos…

—Pero eran divertidos, hermanita…

Como pudo dado el dolor, sin más pies inmovilizándolo, Trunks giró la cabeza hacia el cielo. Volando a toda velocidad, algo gigantesco se avecinaba. ¿Un…?

¿Un robot?

Sí: era un robot gigante, de más de veinte metros de altura, plateado y de formas redondas. ¡Era espectacular! Se maravilló de cuánta imaginación podía tener una persona como para crear algo tan increíble, se maravilló antes de horrorizarse, de saber que eso era inútil, que ese robot sería destruido en un minuto. Pero qué invento esperanzador, pensó; que la gente aún crea en que las cosas pueden cambiar es conmovedor, siempre.

Nunca deja de serlo.

Y más conmovedor fue cuando, al acercarse, el vidrio que cubría el pecho del robot le permitió ver quién lo manejaba.

—¿Mai…?

En el centro de mando del Pilaf01, como había bautizado a su obra maestra de la mecánica, Mai sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Justo a tiempo! Trunks estaba con vida; lo único que tenía que hacer era alejar a los androides de él para que nada le sucediera. Decidida a hacerlo, manipuló las manos del robot para hacerles un gesto: acérquense a mí. Anden, vamos a pelear. Los vio reír y el sólo hacerlo desactivó en ella el peor de los recuerdos.

Despertar en medio de la noche, por causa de los fuegos artificiales. Correr por el refugio que habían construido los tres, siempre juntos, desde hacía décadas dos fieles a uno, al único. Sentir temblar el refugio, escuchar un grito y luego otro. Llegar al dormitorio del Gran Pilaf y ver sangre por todas partes, sangre y dos cuerpos quemados, muertos, pequeños. El Gran Pilaf y Shuu, muertos.

Y con ellos, una parte de ella también.

Y desde la ventana, los diablos. Riendo, le dictaban su destino: «Vivirás. Por hoy, vivirás».

—¡Lo vengaré, Gran Pilaf! —gritó Mai. Lloraba de la emoción—. ¡LO VENGARÉ Y ME REUNIRÉ CON USTED!

Porque no era tonta: sabía que no podría eliminarlos con rayos eléctricos provenientes del robot, como aquellos fuegos artificiales que ellos lanzaban. Pero ellos no podrían sobrevivir a una explosión de un total de cincuenta bombas que el robot llevaba dentro. ¡Así debía ser! ¡Nadie sobrevivía a algo semejante! ¡Nunca…!

Por pura diversión, Diecisiete y Dieciocho levitaron hacia ella, que ya se había alejado lo más posible del convaleciente Trunks. ¡Era hora! Con los brazos metálicos, los abofeteó. Se impresionó por la facilidad. Giró el robot en dirección al suelo y los observó, enterrados los dos en medio de los escombros de lo poco de ciudad que quedaba. El robot apuntó con su cabeza hacia el suelo. Mai, apretando los dientes, radiante y feliz, orgullosa, lo hizo: apretó el botón rojo y, sin más, se entregó.

¡Adiós!

El robot giró sobre su propio eje, primero despacio, luego rápido. Luego, a una velocidad imposible. Mai sentía el mareo pero estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por éste. ¡No era momento! ¡Era momento de liberarse, de entregarse al destino! Cuando el robot alcanzó la velocidad adecuada, Mai apretó el botón rojo una vez más. Una voz robótica anunció lo que sucedería: «autodestrucción en proceso. Treinta segundos». Veintinueve, contó; veintiocho. Sollozó al pensar en Trunks.

—¡Perdóname todo, niño! ¡Y gracias por hacerme sentir tan feliz en medio de toda esta mierda…! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, TRUNKS!

Gritó incoherencias, rio y continuó contando en voz alta. El robot caía, sin parar de girar, sobre donde se encontraban los androides. Cuando faltaban diez segundos, sin embargo, paró de reír.

Nueve…

Un cuerpo cubrió el vidrio por el cual ella observaba el exterior.

Ocho…

Una mano se echó hacia atrás, buscando impulso. Sostenía una espada de imposible filo.

Siete…

Una mujer, incrédula, gritó.

Seis…

—¡TRUNKS, NO!

Cinco…

Y unos ojos azules le mostraron ternura por última vez. Y una boca le sonrió como aquella mágica noche compartida entre los dos.

Cuatro…

—¡NO!

Tres…

Y la nada misma la envolvió.

* * *

¿Me llevas? Llévame, anda…

Vamos al cielo. ¡Pero tú no vayas a quedarte conmigo!

Tú tienes mucho por lo cual vivir aún, niño…

Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Gracias por haber hecho lo que nadie nunca: hacerme sentir especial.

No una segundona, no una súbdita, no una sombra

La protagonista.

Gracias por ese paréntesis, niño…

Gracias por demostrarme que el mundo aún tiene gente maravillosa.

Gente como tú.

Por gente como tú es que este mundo merece ser feliz.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Sentía frío; sólo su brazo derecho sentía calor. Aunque parecía adormecido, pues no podía moverlo.

Y de pronto, entendió.

—¿Estoy…?

—Viva.

Giró los ojos con todo el dolor del mundo, lagrimeando. Del lado izquierdo de la cama, Bulma la observaba seriamente, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Cómo…?

—No tengo idea de qué pasó entre ustedes y prefiero no saberlo de momento, pero lo que hiciste fue valeroso, Mai. ¡Construiste ese increíble robot y te inmolaste para matar a los androides…! Jamás hubiera creído algo así de alguien como tú, seguidora de un tipo tan extraño como Pilaf.

—¿Valeroso…?

Bulma sonrió.

—Si no hubiera algo bueno en ti, él no estaría aquí desde hace seis días, inamovible.

Y giró hacia la derecha. Sentía el brazo caliente porque un rostro yacía dormido sobre él. Era Trunks, sus brazos vendados, su cabeza vendada, todo vendado, pero bien, pero vivo. Dormía sobre su brazo, lo hacía profundamente, sentado ante la cama en un pequeño banco de madera.

Como un niño, con aquel dulce semblante de niño que tanto había adorado de él.

—Te salvó —escuchó decir a Bulma; Mai no la miró—. Te salvó y ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. Saliste muy malherida. Si Trunks hubiera tardado un segundo más, los dos hubieran muerto. No me explico cómo hicieron para sobrevivir pero agradezco que él esté bien. Y si significas mucho para él, entonces también me alegro por ti.

—Bulma…

—¿Qué edad tienes, Mai?

La de cabello negro se ofendió. Entrecerró los ojos en gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Cuántos tienes tú?

Bulma lo dijo con sus manos, jamás en voz alta. Mai rio.

—Tengo cuatro menos que tú.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo siempre pensé…!

—Me desarrollé rápido. Tú tardaste más, al parecer.

—¡Oye…! —Bulma, roja de la furia, se obligó al cerrar la boca al ver cómo Trunks se revolvía sobre el brazo de Mai—. Bah… Mejor me voy. ¡Pero no te he terminado contigo, eh…!

—Yo tampoco…

Bulma se fue, y sólo entonces Mai retornó a Trunks. Se estudió a sí misma y se vio conectada a unos extraños aparatos. ¡Seis días, inconsciente! Casi había muerto, evidentemente. Levantó el brazo izquierdo con tremenda dificultad. Lo llevó hacia Trunks, lo apoyó en la frente. Con los dedos, como pudo, peinó los mechones de cabello.

Trunks despertó.

—Mai… —Suspiró—. Qué alegría.

Los dos desearon decir mucho más; no dijeron absolutamente nada. ¿Para qué? Si ella estaba débil, él estaba lastimado y lo único que deseaban era hacer lo que hicieron en ese preciso instante: mirarse fijamente y captar, en los otros ojos, lo mismo que aquella noche de tensión, pasión y ternura. Mirar y sumirse, juntos, en un momento de imposible felicidad. Imposible porque vivían en el infierno y Mai no debía preguntar lo evidente: los androides seguían vivos y el robot ya no existía más. De alguna forma, no le importó; la sonrisa le alcanzaba y sobraba, de momento.

—Niño…

—¿Qué?

—Gracias…

* * *

Mai tardó un mes en recuperarse, el mismo mes que tardó la máquina del tiempo en completar su carga. Trunks partiría luego de que Bulma terminara unas pruebas, en tres días. Tiempo suficiente, se dijo Trunks caminando hacia la enfermería improvisada en el refugio. Sonrió antes de tocar la puerta.

Había ido a ver a Mai todos los días, religiosamente. Cada día se había sentado en el mismo banco y la había alimentado y contemplado sin más, en silencio. Mai no entendía por qué Trunks hacía algo así, considerando que ella se había portado tan mal con él. Pero no preguntó, no lo hizo en ningún momento. Quizá, en alguna oportunidad, Trunks se lo diría.

O quizá no.

Con los días, un vacío llenó a Mai. Sin más misión, fallida su venganza, sólo podía pensar en que su vida carecía de sentido. Lloraba de a ratos, odiándose, porque para ella el llanto era un signo de debilidad. ¿Y qué era, al fin y al cabo, la debilidad? Pensó cada día en ello.

Trunks le hablaba. Llegaba y le contaba cosas. Le hablaba de los amigos de su madre, de su maestro. ¡Era el hijo de Goku! Le hablaba mucho de su maestro; a la legua se notaba cuánto había significado el tal Gohan para Trunks. También le hablaba de su madre, incluso de su padre, al que jamás había tenido con él.

—Era igual a mí, tenía mi rostro, idéntico. Aunque él tenía el cabello y los ojos negros. Él era muy fuerte y orgulloso. Un hombre estricto, solitario…

—Me recuerda un poquito a alguien —comentaba Mai entre risas.

—Pero apreciaba a mamá. Aunque ella no me habla demasiado de él, sé que ella lo quería. Y sé que mamá no quiere a cualquier persona…

Los ojos le brillaban cuando decía cosas así, especialmente cuando éstas se relacionaban con su padre. A Mai le encantaba notar ese brillo en el rostro de Trunks. Era el recordatorio de que la inocencia y el idealismo aún existían dentro de él. Pese a todo, así era.

Conmovedor.

Despacio, Mai también empezó a hablar. Le habló de su estricta familia militar y del día en el que escapó de ellos en búsqueda de nuevos horizontes; el día en que su vida y la del Gran Pilaf se cruzaron.

—Él quería conquistar el mundo.

—Ajá…

—¡Pero el mundo que mi Gran Pilaf quería era un lugar maravilloso! Si no hubiera sido por ese cerdito…

Le habló de los mil y un intentos fallidos de lograr sus propósitos, de los robots, de las derrotas contra Goku, de las frustraciones, las temporadas sin un centavo, el trabajo arduo, las prohibiciones.

—No me dejaba salir.

—¿Eh?

—El Gran Pilaf era muy conservador: decía que un novio podía desviarme de nuestros objetivos. Por eso, renuncié a los chicos y nunca salí con uno. ¡Nuestra misión lo era todo para mí!

—¿Nunca…?

—Hasta después de su muerte. Pero eso te lo contaré otro día, niño.

Ya que de eso le costaba demasiado hablar.

Entre comidas que él le llevaba y él le retiraba, entre tragos de agua que él facilitaba, se conocieron. Cada uno sacó una conclusión del otro.

Mai supo que Trunks era un héroe y sólo se lo podía admirar por su dedicación. Era un ser especial y merecía todo, merecía más. Era de esas personas que se conocen una vez en la vida; un _distinto_.

Era quien más merecía la felicidad. Del mundo, nadie merecía ser más feliz que él.

Trunks supo que, aunque asegurara ser una villana, hacia el fondo de los ojos de Mai se hallaba una maravillosa bondad. Una maravillosa mujer, la que él había conocido en sus días en aquella casa del sur. Hacia el final, detrás de toda la locura de años de soledad, de las obsesiones y la sed de venganza, se encontraba una maravillosa mujer, una leona, una luchadora que aún, luego de tanto, se mantenía en pie.

Una mujer de admirar.

Había alejado a los androides de él, malherido en medio del campo de batalla. ¡Había tenido la intención de sacrificar su vida para derrotarlos…! Mai se mentía a sí misma; nunca había sido una villana, por lo menos no del todo. Sólo era una mujer con ideales. Estrafalarios, pero ideales al fin.

En un mundo tan bastardeado, los ideales eran una valiosa cualidad.

Por eso, el día del alta, Trunks fue a buscarla. Vestía de negro y encima traía una de sus chaquetas con el logo de la Corporación Cápsula. Era de un azul más oscuro que su chaqueta favorita, aquella con la que había ido al pasado. Tocó la puerta y Mai le dijo que pasara. Al abrir, la encontró radiante, con unos borceguís nuevos, unas calzas negras al cuerpo y una chaquetilla militar de tela de camuflaje. Cada uno, cosido a su brazo, llevaba el recuerdo perpetuado.

Bulma estaba junto a ella. Trunks le sonrió un tanto apenado.

Su madre, que de tonta no tenía ni una pestaña, se había dado cuenta demasiado rápido de la situación: te gusta esta mujer, Trunks. ¡Y podría ser tu madre! Pero no lo es; eso le había dicho. No es tu madre y yo no soy nadie para prohibirte nada. Sigo pensando que la edad no importa, que importa cómo llevamos la edad que tenemos. Y ella, aunque está loca —lo siento, pero lo está— se nota que te aprecia, que significas _algo_ para ella.

Ah, Trunks… Tienes lo mismo que tenía Goku. ¡Lo mismo! Sabes redimir a los villanos. Con tu bondad, con tu pureza, sacas lo mejor de las personas.

Y eso me hace admirarte, cariño. Eres realmente especial.

—Ya me voy —dijo Bulma. Madre e hijo se sonrieron—. Pásenla bien. Y tú —le dijo a Mai—… Algún día me vengaré de ti.

Mai se extrañó, pero la ignoró olímpicamente, con elegancia. Cuando Bulma se retiró, Trunks rio suavemente.

—No se tienen mucho cariño, por lo que veo.

—Fuimos enemigas. ¡Las mujeres no olvidan, niño!

—Ah… —Intimidado por la convicción y el carácter de Mai, Trunks se quedó sin palabras. Carraspeó y las recuperó—. Oye…

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que estás recuperada, pensaba llevarte a un lugar. ¿Quieres… venir?

Rojo en las mejillas, el mismo rojo de aquel hermoso paréntesis. Trunks estaba soñado, muy guapo, al fin fortalecido. Era la primera vez que ella notaba tanta vitalidad en él. Enternecida, aunque tímida, aceptó. Tomó su morral y salió detrás de él.

Salieron del refugio en total silencio. Caminaron entre las ruinas de la capital unos cuantos metros, hasta que, alejados por completo del refugio y sobre todo de las miradas curiosas, Trunks, delante de ella, se agachó.

—Sube.

Sonrojada, sin saber qué esperar, Mai obedeció. Se abrazó a la espalda de Trunks con todas sus fuerzas y él se elevó por los cielos. Pasaron por las nubes; se enceguecieron ante el brillo del sol. Era liberador, volar por los cielos y jurar que nada dolía, que nada importaba; el sol, ellos y nada más.

Como en sus libertinos sueños, otra vez.

Aterrizaron en un bosque. Se separaron y caminaron, él delante de ella. Trunks le contó que una vez, hacía muchos años, su maestro lo había llevado allí.

—Vinimos a pescar aquí cerca. Su padre, es decir Goku, lo traía a él de pequeño.

—Ah…

Mai odiaba tanto a Goku que el sólo escuchar su nombre la irritaba. Sin embargo, nunca se lo decía a Trunks; parecía admirarlo y ella prefería, en un acto de bondad inédito para con aquel sujeto, no perturbar sus pensamientos sobre él. Cada uno tenía un Goku distinto en la mente; era mejor pensar libremente sobre él, sin interferir en el punto de vista del otro.

Era plena tarde. El sol parecía brillar de otra manera. ¿O ella veía las cosas distintas? No tenía idea, pero algo, después de todo lo sucedido, la hacía respirar de otra manera. Era una sensación maravillosa. Había estado muy triste en ese mes de recuperación, por saber inútiles sus planes, por tantos años de trabajo tirados a la basura, por sentir que ya nada significaba algo para ella; pero estaba feliz. Algo, dentro de ella, se sentía realmente feliz.

Caminando detrás de él, contemplando la espalda más prohibida y hermosa del mundo, se sentía tremendamente feliz.

Se había negado a admitirlo, como tantas cosas en su vida que jamás admitía porque no tenía coraje para ello, pero Trunks _le importaba_. Cuando lo abrazó debajo de la cama, cuando lo hicieron, cuando él tembló en sus brazos, asustado, ella había sido sincera.

¿Cuándo somos, como personas, completamente sinceras? ¿Lo somos durante las obligaciones de la vida o lo somos en los paréntesis, en los momentos de liberación del ser y viaje hacia el infinito? ¿Cuándo somos nosotros mismos, sino cuando somos libres y volamos por los cielos impulsados por nuestras pasiones?

Trunks giró un momento. Mai se detuvo.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo él, y le extendió la mano.

Mai la sujetó.

Caminaron lentamente por el bosque, hasta llegar a un hermoso lago rodeado por rocas y vegetación, donde el cielo se reflejaba artísticamente; la sabiduría de la naturaleza ante todos los ojos, la única posibilidad de perfección. Detrás de la otra orilla, al otro lado del río, árboles y más árboles llenaban el entorno. Se sentaron en unas rocas, al borde del lago. Mai dejó su morral junto a ella.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, niño. Es muy bonito.

—Es uno de los lugares a los que vengo a pensar —contó Trunks. Se lo notaba cómodo—. También voy a las montañas, donde Gohan y yo entrenábamos. Y al borde de un río al sur, donde también entrenábamos. O a una vieja tienda de dulces destruida de la capital; allí nos sentábamos a charlar de tanto en tanto.

Ojos brillosos, el lago reflejado en él. La naturaleza era sabia, sí. Mai quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Pensaba en sus sueños, en él elevándola hacia el sol, abrazados, unidos sus cuerpos y sus miradas azules. Se sonrojó al pensar en la desnudez mutua con la que soñaba. Trunks notó el rojo y lo adoptó también.

—¿En qué piensas?

Mai pensaba pero, cuando Trunks le hizo esa pregunta, dejó de hacerlo. No pensó, y por no hacerlo fue capaz de decirle lo que nunca le había dicho:

—Unos meses después del asesinato del Gran Pilaf y Shuu, vagaba de aquí a allá. No sabía qué hacer con mi vida; había perdido todos mis propósitos. Era un fantasma.

»Entonces, conocí a un hombre. Me había detenido en un refugio, al norte, a pedir un poco de agua para continuar vagando sin rumbo, cuando él me dijo que iba hacia el este, que si quería acompañarlo.

»Cuando no tienes nada que perder, haces _cualquier_ cosa. Yo no tenía nada que perder, así que lo acompañé. Los odiaba a todos y me sentía, al mismo tiempo, muy sola…

»Pero no quería admitirlo.

»Él se puso a… ¿cómo se dice? ¿«Seducirme»? Sí, era eso: empezó a seducirme. Soy conservadora, estoy chapada a la antigua, apenas soporto tocar la mano de un hombre al que acabo de conocer. Pero me sentía tan sola y estaba tan triste, que cedí.

»Pasaron cosas entre nosotros, cosas de las que me arrepiento. ¡Qué asco pensarlo! Creo que él me quería; al principio, era muy bueno conmigo. Pero por ser tan conservadora y no dejarme muchas cosas que él deseaba hacerme, se cansó de mí.

»Fueron unos meses, nada más. Cuando decidí largarme, lo hice porque sentí asco de él. ¡Me decía que estaba loca, que tenía un pensamiento medieval! ¡Pero _soy así_!

»¿Qué tiene de malo ser como soy?

»Toda mi vida fui lo que debía ser para cumplir mis objetivos. Sola en el mundo, sin familia, sin amigos y sin mi querido Gran Pilaf y Shuu, sólo me quedaba una cosa: ser yo. ¡Ser yo por primera vez! Con ese sujeto, entregándome a él por estar tan desequilibrada y sentirme tan mortalmente sola, sólo lograba evadir.

»No estaba siendo yo.

»Me fui una mañana. ¡Aún, si está vivo, debe estar insultándome! Le robé todo el dinero y las provisiones que traíamos encima, le saqué la moto que tenía encapsulada y me largué.

»Entendí que debía encontrarle un sentido a mi vida, porque no lo tenía y no quería desperdiciarme con un sujeto tan asqueroso como ese, ni ningún otro, en vicios inútiles, así que pensé en el Pilaf01, mi robot.

»El resto ya lo sabes. Dediqué los nueve años siguientes a ese robot.

»Y ahora ya no sé qué quiero hacer conmigo. Todo está destruido, junto a los restos de chatarra.

»Estoy en blanco, niño…

»Estoy totalmente en blanco.

Y sin embargo, Mai sonreía. Le había dado su vida a Trunks: él lo sabía todo, sabía demasiado. Ella no tenía a dónde ir ni tampoco un propósito, y definitivamente no dedicaría su vida a encontrar la felicidad en un hombre y ya, y nada, y fin. ¡Eso jamás! Pero si pudiera haber algo más, pensó; si se pudiera planear algo más…

Si pudiera encontrar algo a lo cual dedicarme…

—Los androides morirán pronto, Mai.

—¿Eh…?

A Mai le pareció que estaba drogada, bajo los efectos de una sustancia prohibida. ¿De qué hablaba Trunks?

—¿Cómo que…?

—No puedo decirte mucho aún… —Trunks no la miraba; serio, entregaba sus ojos al cielo—. Pero, Mai, haré un _viaje_ dentro de tres días. Me ausentaré un tiempo y volveré con el método para matar a los androides.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Qué método?!

—No lo sé. Espero que sea un método que me haga más fuerte y me permita matarlos… ¡Espero hacerlo con mis propias manos! Y vengar a todos los que han muerto, y terminar con este maldito infierno de una buena vez… ¡Espero poder!

—Trunks...

Y él tomó sus manos, girándose hacia ella. Tomo las dos manos y las apretó. La miró a los ojos. Estaba emocionado.

—Cuando todo esto termine ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Sabes de mecánica y electrónica, nos lo dejaste claro con tu robot. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la Corporación y nos ayudas a levantarla de nuevo?

Ella se rio. Algo en su risa pareció un paso de comedia. Trunks la miró con cierta incredulidad.

—¡¿Yo?! Niño, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haría? ¡Trabajar para alguien y dedicar mi vida a ello y a nada más, oootra vez! No puedo trabajar para nadie, lo siento.

»Buscaré mi propio rumbo.

»Es hora de hacerlo.

A Trunks, las palabras de Mai le parecieron hermosas. Buscar el propio rumbo; eso sí que era ciertamente inspirador.

Sonrió.

—Está bien.

La sonrisa, no obstante, se borró unos segundos después. Mai, divertida con la situación, con el rojo tan tierno del rostro de Trunks, indagó:

—¿Qué sucede?

Trunks negó.

—Nada…

Todo, en realidad. Que Mai no quisiera quedarse, ¿acaso significaba que…?

¿Qué ella iba a marcharse?

¿Para siempre…?

—Te extrañaré —dijo él de repente—. Te extrañaré mucho, Mai.

Bajó la mirada, soltó las manos, giró hacia el lago. Se cubrió con una capa de timidez demasiado gruesa como para dejar ver algo más. Unos brazos lo rodearon y el cielo y la tierra parecieron intercambiar lugar. Todo viró, todo cobró un sentido distinto al conocido, al acostumbrado.

—Perdóname todo lo que te hice. Te lastimé mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Mai lo apretó más. Se sentía la mujer que era y lo sentía el adolescente que era.

Por primera vez.

Un impulso la llevó a sentir que debía protegerlo, que él la necesitaba, que no podía dejarlo, ni ahora ni nunca. El impulsó que la empujó a voltearlo hacia ella y besarlo le dijo que no sólo pensaba que él era especial; lo sentía.

Sentía algo realmente especial por él.

—¿No te importa la edad?

—No. —Trunks temblaba. La apreciaba, la añoraba. Con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada latido de su pecho. Ilusión pura y cristalina la de ese adolescente que aún tenía pureza en su interior.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí…

—A tu mamá le va a importar. ¡Ella no me tiene mucho aprecio!

—No me importa.

—Hablas como un muchachito.

—Lo soy…

Lo era, sí. La miró de soslayo y Mai pensó que no sólo era un muchacho; era uno precioso. Esa belleza de él fue capaz de encandilarla una vez más, justo como en la primera vez. Los sueños le retornaron y miró el cielo, sin soltarlo. Trunks le siguió la mirada y apunto al mismo lugar, a la misma nube.

—¿Te irás?

—No lo sé aún, niño.

—¿Podrías… esperar a que regrese?

—Trunks…

—Por favor. —Las miradas chocaron de nuevo. Él lucía desesperado.

Adoraba a esa mujer.

Sabía que estaba idealizándola, que no podía decir que la conociera del todo, pero quería. Lo ansiaba con todo su corazón. Quería intentarlo.

Quería aprender.

Ella sonrió. ¿Para qué luchar contra esa mirada? Lo gritó en su mente: ¡¿Qué es la debilidad?! No era eso, encandilarse por la mirada de una persona del calibre de Trunks. Eso no era ser débil; ser débil era dejarse vencer, era matarse a adicciones como tan común era últimamente, era olvidar los sueños, era entregarse sin luchar. Ella había luchado. Había perdido, claro, pero había luchado, al fin y al cabo. Ahora, debía buscar nuevas metas.

¿Y por qué no buscarlas junto a ese hermoso muchacho…? Una meta juntos, uno a la par del otro.

Tendría que pensarlo; por ahora, deseaba permanecer así, junto a él, encandilada por causa de la mirada de él. Tal vez, si él tenía razón y los androides desaparecían pronto…

Ella chocó la frente con la de él. Trunks se sonrojó al instante. Igual que en la primera vez: miradas profundas y frentes pegadas y cuerpos temblorosos, nerviosos. Felices.

—¿Estás seguro de que desaparecerán…?

—Sí.

—¿Hago bien en creerte?

—Te juro que sí.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió. La de él, increíblemente dado su semblante siempre triste, también.

Mai acortó la distancia entre los dos y lo besó.

La dulzura duró un segundo a reloj; al otro, el instinto comandó cada acción. Se besaron con desesperación, solos en medio de la nada, la naturaleza y nadie más a cientos de kilómetros. ¡Era perfecto! Era liberador: un nuevo paréntesis, una nueva unión que les permitiera, por un instante, tan sólo uno, no pensar en nada más.

Lo que todas las personas, en ese mundo y otros más también, necesitan sentir más seguido: la liberación del ser, la libertad, el aire contra el rostro y la pasión, toda la pasión, hacia afuera.

No pensar; sentir.

No temer; hacer.

No sufrir; experimentar.

Los cuerpos descendieron, lo hicieron hasta que la cabeza de Mai chocó contra el morral verde militar. Siseó de dolor sin dejar de besar a Trunks.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó Mai. Dejando a Trunks de lado por un momento, tomó su bolso y lo abrió. Metió una mano para revisar y, al toparse con _eso_, se sonrojó por completo—. ¡Ah…!

Era una señal.

Alarmada, avergonzada, acalorada, intentó evadir el primero de todos sus sueños. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No podía pedirle algo así, ese muchacho era inocente y su corazón era puro y ella sólo, al final, sólo era una maldita libertina…! Bendito Gran Pilaf que la mantenía alejada de esos malos pensamientos; bendito por haberle jurado que los hombres, todos, era una «mierda, Mai. ¡Mierda!», al punto de que ella deseara que jamás apareciera un chico como Trunks en su vida, perfecto por dentro y por fuera. Un chico capaz de encandilarla. ¡No debía pensar en eso!

—¿Mai, estás bien?

—No.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nada! —dijo fingiendo, torpemente, una tranquilidad que no sentía—. ¡No pasa nada!

—¿Qué encontraste en el bolso? —Trunks acercó la mano al morral—. ¿Puedo ver…?

—¡No! ¡No veas! —pidió ella, alejando el morral de él, aunque con el cierre abierto. Lo aventó hacia atrás y parte de su contenido se derramó. Una vieja bufanda, dos destornilladores, un pañuelo y…

—¿Esposas? —Trunks se levantó lo más rápido posible para recoger las cosas, amable como él solo. Juntó todo y nada más que las esposas le quedaron—. ¿Son las mismas de…?

—Sí.

—Ah…

Rojo en él, rojo en ella.

—¡No vayas a pensar tonteras! ¡No las traje con un propósito! ¡Nunca soñé algo relacionado con ellas!

—¡¿Eh?!

De la incredulidad, Trunks pasó a la carcajada. ¿De qué hablaba Mai? Al aclarar no hacía más que oscurecer. Cuando la risa se le terminó, suspiró lleno de goce. Cuánto tiempo sin reír así. De pronto, despacio, las palabras de ella comenzaron a cobrar sentido. ¿Soñar? ¿Esposas? ¿Ella y él…?

Se sentó junto a ella y no fue capaz siquiera de mirarla. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo. Mai, entendiendo que se había delatado sola por ser tan malditamente torpe de vez en cuando, terminó por admitirlo. Avergonzada, estrujó su chaquetilla con los dedos para decirlo. Su boca hacía un puchero infantil.

—La noche después de… tu primera vez —dijo, odiándose por ser tan inmadura en esa clase de menesteres—, soñé que me llevabas al cielo mientras lo… hacíamos… y tú estabas… esposado o algo así…

—¿O… algo así?

—Sí…

—Ah…

—Eh…

—Mai…

—¿Qué?

—¿Esa es tu… _fantasía_?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Pero lo soñaste…

Lo vio tragar saliva, también sonarse los dedos, algo que ya le había notado en otras ocasiones, mientras ella yacía en la cama durante la recuperación; lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.

—Sí, pero… Bueno, uno sueña cosas…

—¿Quieres hacerlo…?

—¡¿Trunks?!

—Si quieres, podemos hacerlo… Digo, yo… Yo puedo romper esas esposas, no me costaría nada. Pero si te gustan esas… cosas… yo…

Un brillo emanó de los ojos: Trunks estaba admitiendo que la deseaba. Además, estaba ilusionado: durante el último mes, luego del sacrificio de Mai contra los androides, había pensado en esas dos veces en que sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno; lo había pensado hasta el borde de la locura, necesitado de hacerlo una vez más, de explorar más la siempre evadida sexualidad. Quería aprender. Al recordar, juraba que lo hacía muy mal; ¡y quería hacerlo bien! Quería ver placer en el rostro de Mai.

Provocado _por él_.

Ella se sujetó las mejillas con las manos. ¡Qué avergonzada estaba! Ese niño puro, bonito, al que tanta alegría daba besar, que tan buen compañero era, corrompido por sus sueños libertinos. ¡Era una perversa! ¡Soñar algo así con ese dulce muchacho!

¿Tenía demonios internos y no lo sabía? ¿Tendría fetiches extraños que aún desconocía? Por un instante, se arrepintió de no tener más sexo en su juventud. ¡Si así hubiera sido, sólo le bastaría con estampar al muchacho contra el suelo y…!

¿Y si lo hacía sin más?

¿Y si olvidaba el recato y, por una vez en su vida, cometía una locura monumental?

¿Tan difícil era? ¡Se había intentado inmolar para matar a los androides! Tener sexo con un muchacho y cumplir una extraña fantasía que por algún motivo perverso le carcomía la mente, al lado de eso, era pan comido.

¡Pan comido, sí!

Tomó a Trunks de la mano y empezó a correr, arrastrando su morral, ahora cerrado, por el suelo. Trunks la siguió, maravillándose por el bamboleo del largo y perfecto cabello de Mai, lo primero de ella que le había gustado; lo primero de tanto, porque _todo_ le gustaba, incluso más de lo que pensaba.

Mucho más, aunque eso lo descubriría muchísimo tiempo después.

Frenaron en medio del bosque, entre árboles, rocas y en medio del pasto. Las hojas de los árboles permitían visualizar el cielo desde el punto en el que estaban: la luz del sol, en el piso, formaba una especie de triángulo. ¡Se veía ideal! Un lugar para dejarse ser sin más, lejos de todo el mundo, lejos del dolor y de la razón. ¡Lejos, adiós! Adiós a todo eso que la frenaba, a esa tendencia a reprimirse.

Sentir. Sólo quedaba sentir.

Lanzó el morral al suelo y, después, a Trunks. Cayó sobre él, lo besó, lo acarició; él se retorció bajo ella, impresionado. La adrenalina la llevó así como el instinto: quitó la ropa de los dos, la sacó del medio. Liberó a los dos cuerpos de los restos del mundo, hasta lograr que nada más los cubriera, hasta lograr que la sinceridad para con el otro y con la naturaleza fuera total. Besó el pecho, el cuello, incluso entre las piernas. Trunks pidió que no, que le daba pena. Y ella le dijo que sí, que no tenía nada de malo, que por una maldita vez debían olvidarlo todo, absolutamente todo, en pos del goce compartido. La liberación de Mai, desnuda sobre él, agitada, fuera de control, tan loca como todos la describían, lo sedujo hasta límites intolerables. La sola visión de esa desnudez y esa locura despertó no sólo a su sexo, sino también y sobre todo al saiyajin.

Viraron; Trunks la tomó de la cintura y se colocó sobre ella con la experiencia de un amante de años que sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Sin saberlo, en otra realidad, su otro yo le haría lo mismo a una Mai más joven por el milagro de las esferas del dragón. Algo de él había en el otro y viceversa, _así debía ser_. Mai vio la misma locura que reflejaba ella en los ojos de él. ¡La misma! Todo se acordó: la diferencia de edad, la falta de experiencia, el miedo y los nervios; desnudos en medio de ese bosque como si de dos animales se trataran, jamás se habían sentido más sinceros.

Las piernas se abrieron y él, como cada vez, se meció entre éstas sin ninguna penetración. La sola sugerencia del vaivén amatorio provocaba chispas en los dos. Pero no. Mai quería más.

Viraron de nuevo; ella se lanzó sobre él. Tomó el sexo con una mano y lo acarició lentamente; él arqueó la espalda y se deshizo de placer. Con la otra mano, Mai atrajo el morral. Extrajo las esposas y abandonó el último ápice de cordura. Miró a Trunks y en él vio la misma sed de locura, al guerrero que deseaba enloquecer. Pese a no saberlo, lo sabía: él no era ordinario.

Había algo mágico, sobrenatural en él.

Mai los unió a ambos al sentarse sobre él. Trunks echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la violencia con la cual ella concretó la unión. Mai no se movió; sujetó sus manos y las apoyó sobre su pecho. Trunks la miró en una mezcla de ansiedad, amor y miedo. Mai le puso las esposas y mantuvo las manos de ella sobre las de él después de hacerlo. Le sonrió con la única intención de relajarlo. Confía en mí, susurraron sus pupilas. Lista, continuó. Subió y bajó y deliró en voz alta, cantando sus delirios, liberando sus pasiones. Llegó al punto del sexo donde nada se entiende, donde todo se siente, donde se concentra todo en las sensaciones, no en la perfección, no en la belleza; en el goce, lo más importante, lo fundamental, el todo. Trunks, hipnotizado por el baile del cabello, por el movimiento de los pechos y el cuerpo entero, por el placer plasmado perfectamente en el rostro de Mai, quiso más, liberarse, romper las esposas y dominar la situación.

Pero, sobre todo, deseaba complacerla.

Con la fuerza necesaria, hizo que Mai lo soltara. Ella se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Trunks se irguió y pasó las esposas por detrás del cuello de Mai.

—Sujétate… —jadeó más que decir.

Ella se sujetó y él, tan dulce él, tan atento y sincero siempre él, se elevó junto a ella. Mai dedicó la mirada al cielo y sintió que los ojos le lagrimeaban al ver cómo se acercaba más y más a él. Contra la corteza del más alto de los árboles presentes, sintió cómo Trunks la chocaba, y entraba en profundidad, y se tomaba el tiempo para volver, y volvía con todas sus fuerzas sólo para hacerla gritar. Ella abrazó la cintura y apretó su sexo contra él; Trunks se dejó llevar al concentrar toda su humanidad en el movimiento desatado de sus caderas, enviciadas con la mujer que tomaban, enamorado del ser completo al que abrazaba en medio del bosque. Gimió desbocado, a la par de Mai, y unos segundos antes de alcanzar el cielo del placer, aquel goce supremo del humano, rompió las esposas, la asió de las nalgas y, entre jadeos imposibles, rozando la locura con los dedos que marcaba en la piel ajena, se fue. Descendieron lentamente, siguiendo la corteza del árbol, la espalda de ella a salvo entre los brazos de él.

En el suelo, se acurrucaron en el centro de la luz del sol. Trunks la abrazó por detrás, la chaquetilla de ella el lugar de descanso de sus cuerpos.

—Aún no sé cómo lograr que tú… llegues a… —susurró Trunks. La voz denotaba vergüenza.

—Yo tampoco lo sé muy bien.

—Pero en la segunda vez, en tu antigua casa…

—Sólo sucedió. No pienses en eso.

»Sólo será cuestión de practicar.

—¿Eh…?

—Que te esperaré, niño.

Él se sentó junto a ella. Estaba emocionado, tanto que no podía consigo mismo. Mai acarició los mechones que caían sobre su frente. Le encantaban.

—No sé si funcione. Eres muy joven y yo no estoy muy bien de la cabeza que digamos. Pero… —Peinó los mechones de nuevo. Amaba esos mechones tanto como el azul de los ojos tan idéntico al del cielo, tanto como a todo Trunks en sí mismo. «Amar»… Qué ironía, qué temprano parece siempre para lo elemental. Pese a todo—. ¿Quién sabe?

—B-bueno…

Trunks no se contuvo: quería abrazarla y fue exactamente lo que hizo. La abrazó, la apretó, la besó por todas partes, sin dobles sentidos. La besaba para decirle «gracias», para gritarle eso que sentía, eso que aún no había tomado la forma de las palabras en su corazón.

Y el cielo sobre ambos, infinito y perfecto, parecía decir todo lo demás. Eso creyó Mai al sentir los besos de Trunks, al contemplar su desnudez, al sentir tanta incertidumbre y desesperación en su interior, mezcladas tan bien con la alegría y la paz.

¿Qué es la debilidad? Es dejarse vencer, es nunca disfrutar, es perder todo motivo y andar, no vivir. Es no permitirse, de tanto en tanto, un momento como ese: desnudez, honestidad y el sol en el cielo, avisándole a la humanidad que todo, incluso lo imposible, es posible al final. Avisando que aquello que la naturaleza dicta, incluso el sexo, siempre estará bien.

Es el «olvidar» lo que se impone entre máquinas y locura.

Es recordar que, al final, es el sentir lo que prevalece en el alma del ser.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final **_

_¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Quiero pedirles un perdón inmenso a los lectores y el jurado por hacer tan tremenda kilometría bizarra. ¡No era mi intención! ¡Pensé que iba a ser muchísimo más corto! Pero bueno. Disculpen todos por algo tan extenso. _

_Doce años escribiendo fics, y desde el primero, publicado en el 2003, que no escribía una escena de sexo de Mirai Trunks. Y la de aquel _Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros_ no era una escena de sexo seria; era una tontera._

_Siento respeto por la virginidad del personaje. Mirai no lo haría con cualquiera y tampoco porque sí. Él es distinto a otros, él es respetuoso casi hasta lo absurdo y jamás piensa en sí mismo. Pero también es pasional (como sus padres, especialmente como su padre) e impulsivo. Y no deja de ser un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. _

_Y no deja de ser un saiyajin. n.n_

_Este lemon no podía ser como otros. No podía remitirnos a Back in black de ACDC (?). Tenía que ser instintivo y pasional. No podía tomarlo a la ligera y espero no haya dado esa impresión. Si fracasé, perdón. _

_Me intriga la virginidad masculina. Pensé en esas cosas que un adolescente podría sentir ante el desnudo femenino e intenté pensar en Trunks en sí, en cómo es él, en su altruismo innato y su incapacidad de pensar en primera persona del singular. _

_Espero les guste. _

_Con respecto a Mai, esto no podía ser más complicado: ella es MUY conservadora. ¡Tampoco lo haría con cualquiera! Estudiarla, analizarla, intentar rescatar su esencia sin perderme en la idea del universo alternativo donde no sabemos si ella vive o no (el infierno de los androides) fue complicado. Espero no haberme equivocado mucho, me esforcé mucho para que no fuera así. _

_Y nada. ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Se lo dedico a __**Dev**__ por darme más ánimo que nadie y ser tan grossa, y a la gente de FB por tener siempre tan buena onda. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Son hermosos! _

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá, de corazón. _

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


End file.
